


The Omega Prince

by GoldenScroll



Series: The Omega Prince [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O Dynamics - but they are still humans, Alpha Jensen, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheezy fluffy most likely predictable outcomes - But I don't care because it's christmas, Dub Con - I don't think this really applies but just in case, Fluff and Angst, Hired Sword - Jensen, Kidnapping - Sort of, M/M, Magic Woods?, Mpreg - at least mentions of maybe more, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Jared - Freeform, Romance, spoiled Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Jensen is the hired sword who has the job of transporting Prince Jared to their neighboring kingdom to be married. Problem  - Jared does not want to be married. In fact Jared does not want to do anything a good Omega Prince should do. My attempt at something like humor? I don't even know where this came from.





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen ducked as a plate flew past his head, all the commotion was coming from the great Hall and he was seriously re considering taking this job.

''I won't go'' he could hear a shrill shrieking on approach.  
Upon entering he stood back, partially because he was afraid he might lose an ear as two more pieces of crockery found their targets and partially because the scene unfolding was utterly bizarre.  
The red faced omega prince stood still in his night gown pulling expensive looking crockery from one of the many large oak display cabinets in the stone hall, a small purple dragon hovering above his head chanting words of encouragement.  
''That's it Jared! you tell them!''

''why you little! get here! come down!' the King whose face was a deep shade of puce was dancing ( or at least it looked like dancing but Jensen guessed it wasn't) around them trying to grab hold of the dragon ( he wasn't succeeding) 

''Please Jared calm down, not that Jug sweetheart please, you know how I love that particular shade, it will be near impossible to replace'' The queen lace hankie in hand, dabbing her eyes every so often (although Jensen wasn't convinced she was actually crying) was seated at a large wooden table.

''This is all your fault'' the king had given up in his pursuit of the dragon and turned to his wife instead '' You've indulged the boy, given him ideas above his station''

''Nonsense Jeffrey'' Queen Samantha responded not in the slightest bit ruffled by her husbands wild manner ''it's just a case of the wedding jitters, isn't possum'' she was looking at Jared fondly, who in all fairness had put the Jug back where it came from and was now pouting looking like a long gangling overgrown child, although Jensen guessed at eighteen he wasn't really much more than that, still he was of legal age to be married and his father was the King of Kettersmere (one of eight kingdoms in total)and what he said went. 

''I don't want to be married mother, I still don't understand why I can't stay here and become King'' King Jeffrey scoffed at this

''An Omega king whoever heard of such utter pugwash, Your Cousin will be King because he is the next Alpha in line for the throne, we have already been through this Jared!'' he sounded exasperated as though he really was explaining it for the hundredth time, and maybe he was. 

''I am your son'' The prince arched his back and held his head up at that, obviously trying to appear kingly to his father ''Doesn't that count for anything?'' 

''Of course it does sweetie'' the queen interrupted them, clearly not trusting her husband to dissipate the situation '' your wedding will keep the union between Kettersmere and Windsdale strong, trade will be secure, you're playing a very important role Darling'' Jared didn't look ready to give in 

''Look here!'' the King was losing patience '' King Frederick is a very Good Leader, therefore he is an excellent Alpha and will make a very good Match for you, he is extremely rich and you shall want for nothing, I know he is keen to have sons too given that his last wife passed away with not one surviving bairn''

''Oh! the poor woman'' the queen cried unhelpfully

''King Frederick is old and I would rather die! than be married to that wrinkly old prune''

''Oh Jared!'' the Queen actually did look tearful now ''Please don't say such awful things, you know how my poor nerves are these days''

''Yes. Exactly Jared, look how you have gone and upset your mother, say that you are sorry and stop this ridiculous behavior at once!''

''I'm not sorry, I don't want this! you don't care about how I feel at all, you don't give a damn about me! I won't go! you can't make me'' and the prince folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

'' Fine! I'll have the dragon squad come and take that abominable beast you call a pet, good riddance too! I hear they are short on the smaller dragons, they can take him into schools and let the children have some Dragon handling experience''

''Thats..... You wouldn't really do that to Chad would you?'' Jared looked truly aghast at the though of his dragon companion been hauled away to be poked and prodded by learning children all day.

'' Try me!'' The Kings eyes flashed angrily

''Don't give in Jay Bird, I'll never let them take me alive!'' The dragon above his head cried flapping his wings dramatically

''This is blackmail! you're blackmailing me!''

''Please Jared, you are making a scene in front of this nice man who has come to protect and escort you to your new home'' the Queen was now addressing Jensen directly, Jensen had almost forgotten his role in all this but he stepped froward smiling at Jared in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion.

''Hmph'' Jared made a sulky noise ''He is not a nice man! He is horrid and he's a kidnapper'' Jensen raised his eyebrows, he had never thought of himself as a horrid kidnapper before, but there you go.

''Don't be so rude Jared! you will go and pack your things and then you will go with this gentleman and I will not hear one more word against it, or you will be taken by force and you know how upset that will make your mother'' the king looked utterly formidable.

''I hate you, both of you and I don't care if I never see either of you again, come on Chad'' with his parting words the young prince stomped off towards the spiral stone staircase.

Jensen actually considered telling the king he had changed his mind, not really welcoming the idea of spending the next month travelling with a grumpy teenager who was accusing him of kidnap, but he knew better than to refuse a King... he's learned that the hard way. Well if nothing else this job looked like it was going to be interesting to say the least.

 

A/N Please let me know if you liked this and if you think its worth me continuing :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I had such overwhelming support on the first chapter ( no pressure now at all lol) that I decided to get this next chapter up quick. Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos, I hope you continue to enjoy.

Jensen waited outside for the prince to return, they would travel via the princes own private coach, a shorter man with dark hair would drive them by the name of 'Mr Collins' although Jensen insisted that one of his own horses would pull the coach beside the princes own. His horse Icarus was an extremely faithful steed and he never knew when he might need him.

''Now Jared you must promise to write to me as soon as you get there'' Jensen could hear the queens tearful voice and turned to see the whole congregation expelling from the castle, and he couldn't help but suppress a small giggle at the spectacle, the queen still clutching her hankie, pulling at Jared's cloak up so far she was nearly suffocating him and peppering his face in kisses.

''I shan't write to you at all'' Jared was pulling away from his mother, a scowl crossing his features but Jensen couldn't help but think how cute he looked, a long red velvet cloak bunched right up to his chin, squashing up his rosy red cheeks making him look simply adorable, he had a fur hat and fur mufflers and with is rogue curly brown locks and kitten like features he could easily of been mistaken for a girl. His pet dragon clutched firmly in his arms. The dragon looked like it might be dozing off, it didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by the mornings theatrical charade.Perhaps such shenanigans were not so unusual in the Princes household.

''Oh Jared I wish you wouldn't look so sullen, you'll soon see how happy you will be, you'll have your own house to look after, and lovely children too''

''I don't want a house! and I certainly don't want children! If you loved me you wouldn't be sending me away, You shall never see me again'' and his poor mother looked simply grief stricken.

''Jared'' His fathers tone was warning, Jared didn't say anything further just simply shrugged his mother off him and stepped towards the coach, Mr Collins began to load the bags into the coach.

''Really Jared!'' the king was approaching his son now, pained expression on his face ''I don't know that you should take that wretched beast with you, I'm not at all sure what King Frederick will make of his new bride keeping a dragon as a pet, not every kingdom appreciates them as we do here, perhaps we could get you another horse instead as an extra wedding gift and Chad can stay here, I promise not to send him away mm? ''

''Chad is coming with me and he will fry King Fredericks bony old fingers off if he goes any where near him'' the Dragon grunted in his sleep, Jensen doubted very much that the Dragon would do any such thing, he didn't look in the slightest bit ferocious, but maybe he was underestimating his wards beloved companion. The king sighed  
''Well at least leave that behind! for goodness sake! what will he think of us letting our omega son run around with weaponry and pet dragons'' The king was now gesturing towards a small leather belt around the Princes robe to which a money pouch and small dagger were attached.  
'

'I might need it for protection'' Jared said stubbornly '' and you wouldn't let me have a sword!'' the last bit was accusatory

''You don't need a sword Jared'' The king sounded tired all of a sudden ''and you have Jensen for protection''

''I might need protection from him!'' Jared was now eying Jensen with suspicion ''He looks like a rogue, you ought to be ashamed of sending me off alone into the woods with a strange ruffian, it's a good job I have Chad! he's the only one that cares about me anyway!'' Jensen was quite insulted at that, now he was not only a horrid kidnapper but a vile rogue who apparently could not be trusted. Plus for what it was worth Jensen didn't think he looked like a ruffian, maybe he needed a shave but that was all, he'd showered before coming. He decided the Prince was quite impertinent and he couldn't wait to be rid of him. Except the alpha inside of him growled protectively every time he looked at Jared all bunched up in his robes and hat.

'' If I could have a word'' the King gestured to the side of them just out of Jared's hearing range, although they needn't of worried as the young man was already pulling himself and his dragon up into the coach, ignoring both his wailing mother and the Coach driver who had put out a hand to help him up. Seemingly it wasn't just Jensen's help that Jared didn't want right now. He noted again how weary the king looked.

''I'm terribly sorry about Jared, he can be a little bit like this at times, I blame his mother for spoiling him so, she can never bear to see the lad upset, but I know he will see things differently once he is set up with a nice home of his own, and King Frederick really has assured me that Jared will be very well looked after'' Jensen wondered how well the king really knew his omega son, Jensen wasn't so sure this was just a temper tantrum but still what did he know?

''It's no bother your highness'' Jensen bowed his head slightly  
''Good, Good'' The King hesitated again '' You really will take care of him won't you.... he is my only son..... it's not always easy you know with Omega's it's hard to know what is best sometimes, but he isn't a bad lad Jensen please don't judge him by what you have seen today, I would hate to think it would affect your work ethic'' and Jensen was suddenly shocked, The King couldn't think there was any truth in what Jared had said about Jensen being a ruffian, he would get Jared to his destination safely no matter what his opinions of the boy were, he was professional if nothing else, besides the thought of abandoning the omega prince in the woods claiming him to have run away just so he could be rid of him quicker was simply barbaric and anything else the King might be implying was not even worth entertaining.

'' You're highness please forgive me but if you are implying that I would let a teenage temper tantrum affect my ability to do my job I am deeply offended, you hired me for a reason did you not?''

''Well Yes'' the King spluttered '' You have an excellent reputation, I meant no offense'' Jensen smiled now, softening just a bit, after all this was just a father sending his only child out into the world for the first time, of course he was worried, Jensen couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, he was just trying to protect his omega son from all the dangers out there and going about it in all the wrong ways.

'' I promise your Highness I will not let Jared down , I will protect him with my own life if necessary, after all he is my Prince'' The King nodded seeming suitably reassured

''Good Man'' he patted Jensen on the back. ''Let him keep the dagger though eh! lets indulge him a bit, can't do much harm with it now can he?'' Jensen nodded. Smiling to himself he jumped into the coach beside Jared, who deliberately turned to look the other way, Jensen didn't think it was just Jared's mother who had spoiled the boy but Jared's father too.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Warning: for my apparent desire to include fruit loops in my fan fiction ( which I don't even eat btw... if they are even called 'fruit loops'...in real life) and my over use of the word erect in this chapter... apparently my sub conscious likes this word ;) ( No really I use it a lot here, u'll see)

The Prince deliberately wouldn't look in Jensen's direction and there was a long journey ahead, they were headed North and there was at least half an hour before they reached the edge of the woods where Jensen intended they set up camp, he decided he needed to at least try and communicate with Jared or this was going to be the most awkward journey of his life.  
''Soo.... um interesting pet you got there, never seen a dragon that talks before'' Jensen tried  
''He's not my pet'' Jared responded, still not looking in Jensen's direction  
''I'm a man'' the dragon opened one eye as he backed up the princes response  
''I'm sorry?' Jensen couldn't help but falter, the prince thought his pet dragon was a man? was the poor boy delusional as well as quite clearly barmy?  
''Chad was cursed by a witch when he was a boy, he tells me he would be at least my age by now, he is my best friend not my pet, but dad doesn't believe him, thinks he needs to accept he is just a dragon'' O.K Jensen wasn't expecting that, and he couldn't help but wonder if the king might be right as he saw the prince hand feeding his companion what looked like fruit loops, he raised his eyebrows  
''A man that likes to be hand fed fruit loops eh?'' Jared shrugged and fell silent for the rest of the journey.

 

When they reached the edge of the forest Jensen was only too pleased to climb out of the coach, not only was he fed up of the stifling silence but the claustrophobia of being stuck in that frickin cabin with the 'Boy prince of hell' for he past half hour really was too much!.  
''Ok tents out'' he announced as the carriage pulled up and Mr Collins unloaded the items . To his surprise Jared thrust a small bag towards him  
''I don't know how to erect a tent servant, please be of assistance'' Jensen was more than a little taken back, ok he was being paid to protect the prince and make sure he arrived at his destination but he wasn't being employed as a bleeding handmaiden.  
'' I'm not here to erect your tent boy, if you don't like it, the grounds dry an good enough''  
''You expect me to sleep on the dirt floor'' the young man looked horrified  
''I expect a grown man to erect his own tent'' Jensen clarified, artfully erecting his own canvas style dome and sorting out his sleeping space, he ignored the prince biting his bottom lip.  
''Fine!'' Jared answered '' I don't need you anyway''  
''Good'' was Jensen's only response before glancing again at Collins to see if he would jump to the boys aid, but the coachman was now already propped up snoring, flat out against the window of the coach interior, Jensen wasn't about to give a damn, let the poor guy sleep he'd been driving for near an hour and in his opinion a night on a dirt floor wouldn't kill the spoiled omega prince. He entered his own tent, thoughts only of sleep silently engulfing him.

 

Jensen awoke to complete silence, and he was starting to feel just the slightest bit guilty about not helping the omega to erect his tent, he pulled himself out from his sleeping quarters fully expecting to see the boy bundled up in the long dirt grass but the prince was no where to be seen, he was gone, Jensen's heart dropped.  
''Collins!!'' he yelled in a panic shaking the blue eyed coach man from his slumber, the man grunted vaguely in response  
''Collins, it's the prince! he's gone'' The coach man stirred sitting himself up right.  
'Are you surprised?'' he asked quizzically  
'' excuse me?'' was Jensen's only response  
'' Are you surprised the boy has run away'' Jensen stopped for a second trying to take everything in  
'' you mean you're not surprised?'' he eventually answered  
''not at all'' was the coach mans response, in fact he irritatingly sounded amused by the whole affair '' Jared is an extremely strong willed young man''  
''I can see that''

' 'He isn't just going to just give his life up willingly'' Jensen was becoming increasingly furious, why did he feel like he was getting the blame for something which essentially had nothing to do with him. He was just a trained sword, it wasn't his fault Jared was getting married off to some old dude and it wasn't his fault that omega's weren't considered as viable Kings. Really Jensen couldn't care less about any of these things he just wanted to get the job done and go home. This was Jared's problem not his..... except for now Jared was his problem and that was just great!.

'' So what do you suggest? we just let him wonder off into the woods alone and unarmed..... well practically....'' He doubted the small dagger would be of much use in a fight... that's if the prince even knew how to fight and as for the dragon... well ...for what is was worth he thought he would probably be less use than the dagger.

''No.. you can't leave him, you're hired to protect him'' Collins lent back against the gold carriage ''Anyway we need a second horse to pull the coach''

''Son of a bitch!'' Jensen hadn't even realized the prince had taken his horse with him too... although obviously it stood to reason.

Upon mounting his own steed Jensen looked down at the coach master

''You coming?''

''Oh no... wouldn't dream of it sir... I'm sure you are more than capable to bringing one small omega to heel without the help of a little old beta like me, I'd only slow you down I'm sure'' Jensen gritted his teeth, why did he feel like this man was mocking him slightly... his wild big blue eyes almost knowing.... too knowing if you asked Jensen which of course no one did.

 

Something of skilled tracker as well as swordsman Jensen found a fresh trail leading to the West of their camp site, he decided judging by the size and shape of the footprints it could well be the omega prince... it definitely wasn't goblins at any rate... they didn't wear shoes... could be bandits but then if they had been near by at any time they probably would of attacked already and besides anything else there were very few creatures that inhabited these woods that wore boots so that narrowed it down, in any case Jensen decided it was his best shot, especially when a few meters on the footprints were replaced by hoof prints.

Twenty minutes into his journey.. (which admittedly was slower than he would of liked but he had to keep checking for prints and broken shrubbery to make sure his trail hadn't gone cold or changed direction) Jensen saw a flash of red, he stopped.... it was the princes cloak but still no prince, Jensen was worried now.. he really hoped that the omega hadn't been accosted by one of the many creatures that lived here some were friendly but most were not. The Cloak was caught in the bushes, Jensen dismantled Icarus and walked towards it reaching out a hand to pull it free and suddenly he was falling right though the ground, and then there was laughter and a flying purple dragon above his head.

''You got him Jay Bird! fell down just like a sack of bricks, dopey oaf!''

''What the?'' Jensen was realizing quite quickly he was in some sort of pit, most likely a hunters trap, and then a familiar tanned face with floppy hair was looming over the hole above him. '

'HA! Gotcha!''

 

''Jared?'' ''


	4. Chapter 4

''Jared? get me out of here immediately'' Jensen was furious, mainly at the young prince for tricking him and imprisoning him in this wretched pit but also at himself for allowing himself to be so foolishly duped.

'' There is some rope in the bag attached to my saddlebag, you can use it to haul me out'' It was worth a shot, maybe the omega was just playing a prank... or maybe he had set a trap for other more troublesome foe and Jensen had been caught up in the middle of it. His hopes were dashed when the prince snorted loudly.

''Why would I want to let you out when you kidnapped me!''

''Jared will you stop saying that! I haven't kidnapped you and you know it, now stop this silly game and let me out before we're attacked by bandits or worse!''

''If I let you out will you let me go? you can tell my father I ran away and got lost, if they ever find me I won't give you away I promise'' Jared sounded a little unsure of himself, Jensen was guessing that he hadn't really planned any further than ensnaring his alleged captor in this pit and now he probably wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do about Jensen.

''Jared, you know I can't do that''

''Then we'll slit your throat'' Chad chimed in, his head popping up next to Jared's, Jensen hadn't even noticed he'd landed and stopped flapping around above his head .

''CHAD!'' the young prince exclaimed horrified

''Ok... well maybe we won't do that.... we'll .... we'll leave you here!''

''We can't do that either'' Jensen heard Jared hiss '' He might get killed by bandits or eaten by goblins''  and Jensen smiled, so the young prince wasn't has ferocious as he tried to make himself out to be. He was also tempted to correct Jared on the fact that Goblins didn't really eat people... they weren't great on the other hand.... but they didn't eat people. However he decided it worked in his favor if Jared believed they did.

''Then we'll sell him to the giants as a human slave!'' Jesus Jensen didn't like the sound of that any more than the other two suggestions, also he hated giants.. which was probably a good thing as they had an immense dislike for anything human.

''Chad we're not selling him.... besides I don't know any giants and even if I did I'm not in the habit of trading peoples freedom for money'' he said the last part loudly and Jensen knew it was a dig.

''Well what are we going to do to him then?'' Chad had obviously run out of his increasingly unhelpful suggestions.

''I don't know'' and even from where Jensen sat on the earth floor he could see Jared's boyish features fall

''Jared you're not going to do anything to me are you? so why don't you just let me go before we really do get lynched'' he tried his best alpha tone on the young omega and he noticed the princes head bow slightly.

''Fine, but if I let you go you're going to have to take me by force all the way to Windsdale or let me go, you don't have to be involved in this you can just walk away, If it's the money you're worried about then I can pay you, I have some savings, It might not be as much as my father has promised but it should be enough'' Jensen was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable about this job, the omega was clearly serious about not wanting to marry King Frederick and to be honest although Jensen didn't know a lot about the elder King he couldn't say he blamed Jared, how would he feel if it were him being forced to marry some old crout and bear his children, he guessed he was lucky on most accounts that he was an Alpha.... even a beta had decent rights, but what was the alternative? he simply couldn't abandon the young prince in these woods, the alpha in him wouldn't allow it and if he took him back home and turned down the job the King would just employ someone else and Jensen would no longer find work in Kettersmere after pissing off the King, he'd already made that mistake in the Kingdom of Little Nunnings (Although the beautiful Omega Queen Danneel had definitely been worth that one) and he certainly couldn't return to his home in Daristar that was out of the question! In short Jensen couldn't afford to lose any more areas of work. A guy needed to feed and clothe himself.

''It's not about the money Jared, I have a job to do and if I leave you here in these woods then something bad could happen to you and despite what you think of me I really don't want that on my conscience, if you are really against the marriage then why don't you just tell This King Frederick douche you don't want him already! and then he might just knock the whole thing on the head anyhow.''

''Because he might not'' Jared said quietly ''and it might start a war....''

''And you running away wouldn't?''

''Maybe you could say I got eaten by goblins'' Jared tried desperately

''Jared! no... I can't tell your parents that you were eaten by goblins! that's terrible!'' They would also probably know that goblins don't eat people.

''Well.... Just say I was taken and you don't know what happened then... I don't think that will start a war.. After all it wouldn't be my parents fault''

''Jared no! just let me out of this god forsaken pit right Now!'' and the alpha in him growled

''Fine! what do you want?'' and he knew Jared must feel threatened because he could smell the scent of fear but he figured he must be damned strong for an omega because he still didn't move to free Jensen from the trap, '' What about if I offered you me?'' Jensen didn't like where this was headed nor the dull flat tone in which it was said.

''No way Jay man! that's Gross!!'' He'd almost forgotten about Chad

''Not as gross as being married to that ancient fossil''

''Jared what exactly are you implying?'' because if it was what Jensen thought it was it was completely out of the question, although he didn't think he was gross for what it was worth, Chad's comment dented his pride a little.

''Well...'' he was stuttering slightly now ''I'm..I'm an Omega...and you're an Alpha.... If I stop taking my suppressants I'll go into heat.... we could... you know''

''No! Jared absolutely not!''

''Why not? what's wrong with me?'' there was nothing wrong with Jared... that was the problem he was in fact quite beautiful and it hadn't gone un noticed by Jensen at all, but aside from it being unprofessional it was completely wrong! Jared was most likely a virgin too! he couldn't accept the princes offer and anyway it wouldn't change the situation.

''Jared there is nothing wrong with you but you are eighteen, have you even had sex before?''

''I'm actually nineteen, my birthday was last week, I managed to get my mother to agree to an extended engagement while I finished my studies'' well that was slightly better and definitely made Jensen feel a little less creepy about finding the prince so handsome. '' How old are you?''

''I'm 25'' and he was...it sounded a lot younger than he felt.

'' in answer to your question no I haven't...had sex before that is... but I doubt King Frederick is going to give two hoots so why should you?'' and Jensen really didn't know what to say... how had this suddenly become his problem?

''while i'm lovin this heart to heart guys my bellies kinda growling so can we either haul his skanky ass outta that hole or go with one of my plans coz I'm gonna just be a pile of skeleton and ash if I don't eat soon''

''Chad, shut up I'm trying to think, and besides your plans suck!'' but he did pull some more of what Jensen assumed were the 'fruit loops' out of his pocket and placed them on the ground next to the dragon who he was pretty sure used his wings to shrug and proceeded to much away happily.

'' I'm going to let you go'' Jared narrowed his eyes '' but remember that I did, you should be thankful for my mercy'' and Jared held his head up then and he looked every inch of the proud capable prince that he was and scrambled away coming back moments later with the length of rope from Jensen's saddle bag, hauling it over the side of the pit. Jensen reached for it pulling himself up, relief washing over him as he sprawled across the ground, breathing in air that didn't smell of damp and rotting bugs.

''Good bye Jensen'' The prince had mounted his horse, head still held high, dragon hovering mid air at his shoulder, for a moment Jensen could visualize Jared as more than just a prince.... and as absurd as the notion was to most, he could definitely see the outline of a future king. In that moment it angered Jensen more than ever that people in general were such tradition blinded fools.

''Jared, don't do this please'' Since when did Jensen start begging at omega's feet.... since Prince Jared he guessed...the thought of having to drag Jared to that castle by force filled him with an overwhelming sense of dread that he couldn't quite account for but knew he just didn't want to do.

'' What's the matter Jensen....? can't do what daddy paid you to.... ? maybe I'm not quite the horrid stupid little omega prince you thought I was.... I could of killed you if I'd wanted to and you know it''

''Jared, I can't let you go, please don't make this harder than it has to be for either of us'' Why did Jensen feel so upset, How was Jared making him feel like the silly little omega here?

''I'm not willingly marrying someone I don't want to, you can do what you have to but please... I know I'm only an omega and no one listens to anything I say but don't force me to be compliant with this. I can't, I don't want it.'' and Jensen thought he understood, Jared knew his place in society, knew there was no way he could win in this situation but he wasn't going to agree to his own execution.

''Jesus Jared'' he muttered under his breath and with no further contemplation he reached into his saddle bag for one of his darts, Jared didn't even get the chance to register what was happening before it flew through the air piercing his shoulder, the young prince cried out before falling from his horse and passing out on the ground.

 

It was official Jensen was going to hell.

 

A/N and I wrote this because I had so many kudos and comments the last chapter felt too short, Am I angsting this up too much? I can't help myself it's a bad habit! but you need to tell me if I am folks :)

>

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N and because I'd love to get this piece finished over the festive period (Because I want some cheezy fluff/Angst over crimbo) I have decided to press on.

''You've Killed Him! you've Killed the Prince!'' Jensen was immediately aware of a flash of purple and then sharp claws tugging at his head pulling his hair out at the roots

''Ouch! Chad Stop it! '' a talon slashed his face and the rough hair pulling continued

''You Wicked Villainous, Kidnapping....''

''He's not DEAD, STOP IT!'' and his attacker stilled but didn't quite let go of his hair ''It's just a tranquilizer dart!'' and then he added quickly '' A light one, he'll be awake in half an hour, besides you complete and utter moron! how an earth would killing the prince benefit me? I'd be sentenced to death if anyone ever found out! anyway I have no desire to add murderer to your list of negatives about my person.... and ...and I don't want to kill him anyway'' he decided he needed to clarify that to this idiot creature, he might have thought Jared a little spoiled and entitled but he had no wish to see any harm come to him, quite the opposite in fact, it seemed the alpha in him was growing more and more protective towards the Prince... almost overwhelmingly so and this was disturbing Jensen a lot, he had never been a slave to his alpha before, he prided himself on his level headed nature and self control particularly when in the company of omegas....(Danneel had been an exception)

''Oh'' and he felt the claws release their grip ''Well I'm not sorry, you're still wicked and you're still a kidnapper''

''So you both keep saying'' Jensen mumbled under his breath bending down to pick Jared up from the soft grass, heaving the young man into his arms and gently placing him over Icarus's saddle, using the discarded rope to bind the omega's hands and another length from his bag to do his feet ( and the act made him feel extremely uncomfortable, particularly under Chad's accusing gaze.)

''What are you doing to him?''

''Stopping him from running away again'' Jensen retorted not liking the tone this silly dragon was taking with him

''You had better not be planning anything untoward'' Chad wasn't giving up, Jensen gave him a cool stare

''I know you may not like me, and maybe you have a valid reason but I would just like to point out that your prince offered himself to me on a plate! why an earth would I need to drug him and tie him up''

''Might be your thing'' Chad responded huffily but without much heat, Jensen decided he was just being deliberately obnoxious now and didn't dignify it with a response. Instead he took the Icarus's reigns and the reigns of the princes horse in his hands and began on foot back towards the camp, irritable that there was no way he could ride two horses at once.

 

The heavenly smell of cooking hit him as soon as he was within a few meters of their base, and he couldn't help the feeling of solace that he found at the sight of Collins bent over a fire and cooking pot. His stomach gave a low growl, he hadn't even realized how hungry he was until the promise of a warm meal was literally minutes away.

''So you found him then'' the coachman sounded disappointed as he pushed a small bowl of thick broth into Jensen's hands, leaving a second bowl openly on the grass, Jensen rightly assumed that this was for Chad when the dragon descended upon it wolfing down the contents as though it were his last meal, obviously Chad wasn't in the habit of hunting out his own meals. The prince wasn't the only one being spoiled in that household.

''Yup! but he won't be running away again anytime soon'' He looked at the unconscious prince still bound, now lain on the grass beside him, he looked angelic in his slumber, long dark lashes against his sun kissed skin and lightly parted pink tinged lips. Jensen had to physically tear his eyes away. Jesus what was it about this Omega that had him acting like any other no brain alpha constantly being led around the world by his cock?

''No... I don't suppose he will'' and again Jensen detected the note of discouragement in the other man's voice

''You don't seem very pleased that I managed to rescue him'' the dark haired beta turned his face away slightly as though he were trying to hide his expression

''I hardly think 'Rescue' is the correct word Sir, if you'll forgive my humble opinion'' Jensen was fed up of peoples opinions just lately.

''What's your name?'' he asked to try and divert the conversation away from Jared '

'Misha, my name is Misha'' the man extended his arm now to shake hands, a gesture of politeness more than friendliness

''Have you worked for King Jeffrey long?''

''All my life, I grew up at the castle, my late father was one of the kings council men.... he was an Alpha though not a beta like myself'' he paused for a second ''Still to be the Princes chauffeur is an honor and Jared is a kind affectionate boy to work for'' There was a definite fondness when he spoke the lads name.

''I haven't seen much kindness or affection, damn trickster ensnared me in a hunting trap'' and he couldn't help but feel a bit disgruntled when Misha began to chuckle

''I fear you have not seen the best side of our Prince, but then we must make allowances for his behavior given the circumstances, I just hope this King is deserving of him and does not treat him ill'' Jensen suddenly felt an absurd urge to drive his sword through the very heart of anyone including this doddery old King Frederick at the thought of Jared being poorly treated. Maybe he had hit his head when he fell down into that pit, it was the only excuse he could come up with for these uncharacteristic flairs of un provoked anger he kept experiencing.

He would of continued his conversation with Misha further if it wasn't for the terrified whimper that sounded beside him.

''Jared'' he said softly but firmly leaning over the frightened boy as he stirred from his drugged haze

''Wha..What's going on? why can't I move....? what have you done to me? CHAD!?'' he called out and the dragon was beside him in seconds knocking Jensen deliberately out of the way with his wing as he landed.

''I'm here Jay Bird, that oaf drugged you! but don't worry I got him good, right shiner across the snout'' Jensen gritted his teeth absent-mindedly touching the scratch on his face where Chad had accosted him.

''You drugged me!?'' the prince sounded so shocked Jensen almost felt bad ''Why am I bound?'' and now he felt terrible.... then the worst thing imaginable happened the young prince began to cry, big heart wrenching defeated sobs.

''Jared?... are you okay?'' Misha's voice was full of concern as he knelt in front of the prince.

''What do you care? you traitor! I thought you were my friend but you're just like them!'' and Jensen recalled how Jared had knocked the coach mans hand away back in Kettersmere, at the time he had seen it as a spoiled rebuff to his servants good manners, but in actual fact it had been the act of a hurt friend, Jared felt that he had been betrayed... by just about everyone and now Jensen had broken the last ounce of spirit the poor boy had. He felt awful, the situation was going from bad to worse with each waking second.

''Jared...'' Jensen tried again softly '

'Just leave me alone! you've got what you want, I let you go and you repay me by drugging me and tying me up''

''Jared, what exactly do you think is going to happen here? please be reasonable, look at this from my perspective for a moment, If I let you go off into those woods alone the likelihood is that you could end up killed, and eventually without medical assistance you will run out of suppressants, do you really want to go into heat unprotected in these woods? is that really any better than at least meeting this King Frederick fellow?'' Jared's breathing was still hitched but the tears were subsiding so Jensen pressed on, keen to prove he wasn't a complete animal ''I know you probably don't believe me but at this point if I thought it would really change anything I would take you home'' and he would, sod the loss of work it wasn't worth this.. nothing was worth this! If Jensen had to go back to Daristar.... well he hoped it wouldn't come to that......but if it did... well if it did he would do what had to.

''Really?'' and the prince was looking up at him now almost hopefully '

'Yes really I would, seriously I would, but lets face it, your father thinks this is good for you, and for what it's worth I think he's wrong, I don't like this Jared, this isn't me and taking away someones freedom is everything I am against for lots of reasons... some of which are personal. The trouble is the chances are he will just hire another sword to take my place and they might not take care of you the way I will''and he thought of the prince's offer of himself and how many Alpha's would of taken advantage of that. A less righteous person would use and then probably afterwards discard Jared, taking him to Windsdale anyway. The thought made him shudder.

''Why do you care so much?'' Jared sounded confused and honestly? Jensen wasn't sure but he did.

''I....I just do.... I guess you're kinda cute'' and he chuckled as the omega prince scrunched up his face, his tears now completely dried up

''I am not cute! I'm...I'm princely!''

''Nah... you're cute'' and he ruffled Jared's floppy hair ''Now I really don't want to keep you tied up all the way to Windsdale so what do you say we just rock up and check this Freddy guy out? that's it. No promises.... we just play it by ear''

''It's worth a try'' Misha ventured tentatively ''None of us want to see you get hurt Jared'' even Chad was staying eerily silent.

''Ok...'' Jared nodded ''I'll meet him'' well Jensen guessed that was something at least and he wasted no time in freeing Jared of his binds

''Did Chad really get you right on the schnoz?''

''Unfortunately yes .. the git!''

''Hey! who you calling a git! not my fault you were being a giant Dickwad'' Chad was indignant and the prince was actually laughing now, dimples lighting up his face, and Jensen did something stupid right there and then..... he lent forward planting a soft kiss on the princes lips, his breath stopped just for a second and then the prince kissed him right back.

''Do you really want to take care of me?'' and Jensen nodded before pulling away and looking into Jared delicious hazel orbs.

''Yes'' he breathed and he meant it too.

 

''Jesus get a room! you two are gross'' he heard the dragon snort

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen looked away after a moment, already mentally cursing himself for jumping the omega in his charge, some professional he was turning out to be, and he didn't even want to think about why Jared had kissed him back. Misha was going about clearing up the dinner items and Chad had disappeared for the moment, it was only late afternoon but the nights were drawing in already so Jensen assumed he'd found himself a spot in the long grass to get some shut eye.

''Um.. sorry...... about the kiss I didn't mean to jump you or anything'' he mumbled at Jared, not really sure what else to say, Jared just looked down not offering a response '' Would you like me to help you with your tent? I don't think we will be able to continue our journey as planned with it already getting dark and the temperature has dropped so I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep out in the open especially now that you have lost your cloak''

''I have other cloaks'' Jared responded seeming completely unconcerned with the item of clothing left back in the woods, and Jensen felt a little of stupid, the prince probably had a whole wardrobe full of cloaks. ''Anyway I've been thinking... maybe I should share your tent.. you know with these woods being so dangerous and all, and me only having this stupid dagger, it would of been so much better if dad had let me have a sword'' and he looked quite disgusted by the small blade, running his thumb over it's handle. Jensen noticed how much older Jared looked in the light of the camp fire, his shoulders much broader than Jensen had realized at first filling his ebony velvet tunic,his long but masculine legs stretched out lazily in front of him and he was wearing black leather pants and tall dark riding boots. In short he was as handsome as he was pretty.

''I'm not sure if that's a good idea besides I don't think I can handle sharing a tent with Chad'' and although had said the part about the dragon it in jest, in reality Jensen didn't think that given the kiss they had both shared that it would be a good idea for them to go sharing a tent together. In fact he was fast losing faith in his ability to keep his Emotions separate from the job, Jared was doing something to Jensen's hormones and he wasn't sure he could completely keep himself in check around the boy.

Jared pouted

''I don't know where he's gone, he's probably dozed off somewhere he does that a lot, If I get attacked by bandits then it's your fault for not protecting me properly and anyway I'm still feeling traumatized from when you drugged me and trussed me up like Christmas Turkey ''

''That's so unfair! why do I get this feeling that you have already made up your mind you are sharing my tent tonight and that nothing I say will make a lick of difference''

''You're an Alpha, you can over rule me if you want....everyone else does'' and Jensen felt guilty at that.

''God Damnit! Fine! you can share my tent'' Jared's face brightened up

''Really?''

''Yes, but you have to have your own sleeping pod''

''But I'm cold'' Jared protested, and Jensen shook his head, defeated, this was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later they were both squashed up in Jensen's sleeping pod... and although he had a super sized one there still wasn't much space, the Prince was a Sasquatch.

''Why did you kiss me?'' Jared was peeping up at Jensen from where he has burrowed down in the pod with those pretty eyes and long lashes, Jensen although shorter that the prince when standing, was higher in he bed and propped up slightly on one elbow thus giving him the more dominate positioning.

''Because'' he answered and he didn't know what to say so he left it at that.

''You always kiss people you're paid to protect?''

''No!''

''Then why me?''

Jensen groaned, he really didn't want to talk about this, especially when he was so confused about everything ''I don't know, Okay Jared can't you just accept that?  I said I was sorry! I shouldn't have done it, it wasn't right, blame it on the fact I'm an red bloodied Alpha and be done with it already.'' and although Jensen hated the fact that, that may well be the truth he had to accept it had happened. He had kissed the prince because his Alpha wanted Jared, he wanted Jared in all the ways that an Alpha could want an omega and Jensen couldn't help it. Although he was doing his best to ignore it.

''You said you didn't want sex with me''

''Jared I don't!...I mean we can't! and anyway you don't really want it''

''What if I did?'' Jared's voice was like honey and Jensen was struggling to ignore the stirring in his groin.

''Well I know that you don't, you're just saying this because you don't want to be mated with Kind Frederick, but having sex with me won't change anything that's all it would be, is that what you want Jared? really? for me to use you and then toss you aside like a piece of meat?''

''You could mate me'' and Jensen swallowed trying desperately to ignore his wild hormones, just the thought of bending the prince over and claiming him was making his Alpha go berserk.

''Jared please stop this, I can't do that for so many reasons, you would just be giving yourself to me because you feel like you don't have any other options, you don't even know me''

''Well I don't know King Frederick at all but that doesn't seem to be bothering anybody, at least you're not like twice my age!! and I think you look nice''

''I look nice?'' Jensen thought there were definitely better compliments out there  '' Oh well that's great, we'll just get it on then because you think I look 'nice' really? is that what you're going with here?

''Yeah'' Jared was blushing now coyly ''You do, you look nice, you've got dainty girlish features and sparkly green eyes, I think you look like Fae''

and Jensen was speechless... Jared had to be the worst person he had ever met for compliments '' I do not look like Fae!'' but even he heard how sulkish his own voice sounded.

''Well I think you do! but we're going off topic here, are we going to do this or not?''

''No!' Jensen was shaking his head in disbelief, Jared was nothing if not relentless ''We are not going to 'do this' as you put it, even if you do think I look 'nice' ''

''Like Fae'' Jared corrected him

''Okay, Okay like Fae.. although.. I don...Look never mind that! '' quickly stopping himself before they digressed again '' Regardless of whether there is a physical attraction between us or not, how would it even work? you're a Prince and I'm a hired sword, my job isn't exactly stable, I don't even have a home I live on the road, I couldn't offer you any sort of life''

''You can give me all I need''

''Oh yeah and what's that?''

''My freedom'' Jared answered dully

''Oh God'' Jensen closed his eyes at that ''Oh Jared'' he cupped the young princes chin with his finger ''You don't understand, even if I was willing to mate you just so that you wouldn't have to marry King Frederick.... and to be honest I'd be sorely tempted to just as an act of rebellion regardless of anything else, I can't! you are a prince betrothed to marry one King by another, Jared if I mate you despite the fact I could be hunted down in revenge by the Windsdale army, your father could legally have my head, I would of committed an offense, you are his omega son to give away to whom he chooses, and a hired sword trust me is NEVER going to be who he chooses. Technically it's theft! I know you hate it but you belong to him and I can't change that Jared... I don't have the power to'' and the last bit wasn't really a lie so he didn't hate himself too much.

''I don't think my father would chop off your head, you would be my mate, besides he has never had anyone's head chopped off before'' but Jared was chewing his bottom lip now uncertainly.

'' Well no one has ever stolen his most precious possession before, besides with me alive you wouldn't be able to mate again unless I separated from you or you were forced, either way you end back in the same or possibly worse position than you are now and I might be less my head, and I want to protect you Jared, really I do but I also like my head where it is and would prefer not to spend the rest of my life in a prison cell if at all possible''

''So do I....like your head where it is I mean'' Jared answered dimly '' you're right... I'm sorry...It was selfish of me to even ask it of you, you're very kind to me you know Jensen, I'm glad if someone has to take me to my doom it's you'' and there Jared was with the backward compliments again. ''Well maybe we could just have sex then, No one could actually 'prove' that it was 'you' that took my virginity, that's even if that old bat of a king notices I'm not a virgin anyway, I doubt he's had a virgin for years, his wife was old too.... well not that old... like forty maybe? but a lot older than me.''

''Jared you are nineteen, a lot of people are a lot older than you, but I'm not taking you're virginity that's totally inappropriate, you're asking me to use you''

''I'm asking you not to let my first time be with a stranger old enough to be my grandfather! and......and I know you won't hurt me'' he paused '' you wouldn't would you?''

Did Jared even realize he was breaking Jensen's heart?

''No Jared, I would never hurt you'' Jensen had never spoken a truer sentence in his life.

''I'm just a little scared is all... and I thought maybe if I was at least a little bit prepared it might... make it easier'' So Jared was already resigning himself to this fate, it was official Jensen's heart was splitting right down the middle. Just the thought of Jared being bent over and roughly claimed by this King Frederick (who in  Jensen's imagination had gone from a normal older gentleman to a hundred year old crust of a man resembling something of an ogre and most probably covered in wrinkles and warts.. add rotting teeth and smelly breath to it too just for good measure) made him want to openly sob for the boy and snap the King's head with his bare hands.

''I will think about it Jared ok... but I still don't feel right about it and you must be sure''

 

Their conversation was rudely bought to an end at this point

 

''Hey you guys fucking in there?'' Did Chad ever realize that his timing was awful?

''No, Chad! what do you want?'' Even Jared seemed a little exasperated with his friend

''Well... it's kinda dark and creepy out here... and I was thinking if you two ain't bumpin uglies maybe I could join the party, I'm sure I just saw something hairy in the bushes man, and I don't wanna end up mated to a Big Foot''

''Chad I don't think Big Feet mate with ....'' Jared started

''I heard it can happen'' Chad interrupted stubbornly, even though everyone probably even Chad knew it was utter codswallop

''Well?'' Jared was looking at Jensen now ''Can he come in or not?'' Jesus how was Jensen ever going to get any sleep with that yapping featherbrain in his tent

''Oh God! okay! but he is definitely NOT! sleeping in my pod''

''Agreed'' Jared concurred

 

''And he has to be quiet too!''

 

'I dunno what you see in that mean half wit'' he heard Chad mutter as Jared unzipped the tent allowing the dragon to flap in

 

Really? Jensen was the half wit here?

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N  Hopefully not too angsty... I'm actually really enjoying writing this because some of my other stuff is quite a bit darker it's a nice change, Hope you are all still enjoying, thank you for all the kind comments *Blushes* and Kudos!  :o) I always feel pleased when I see them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The further north their coach got the colder it was becoming, Jensen had insisted (though Jared had objected claiming just because he was an omega didn't mean he was a girl!) that Jared put on one of the other cloaks he had brought along. The prince was now huddled up in a royal blue one with gold edges, it set off his chestnut locks and pink hue cheeks beautifully... or so Jensen thought anyway. He noted that the Princes head was now resting on his shoulder and his eyes were closed, Jensen wasn't sure if he was actually asleep but for the moment he looked peaceful so he decided not to wake him by pushing him off, it might also have had something to do with his possessive alpha telling him he liked Jared's head resting there, that it belonged there because Jared was his. He continued trying to ignore his alpha.

The coach stopped suddenly and drawing back the small window curtain Jensen realized they were still an hour away from where they were meant to be before nightfalll, maybe Misha was thinking it was time they ate again, the coachman seemed quite rigid when it came to sensible eating habits, actually the more time Jensen spent around Misha the more he thought the man could be quite anal over a lot of things. He was about to open the door and call out when it opened for him.

''Misha why have we...?'' he started to speak upon seeing the familiar face but stopped abruptly when his eyes lay upon the sword pressed into his companion's back. The culprit holding the weapon was a tall spotty albeit muscular man, next to him stood a another man who Jensen assumed was his partner in this would be crime, this man was sullen looking and bony with a nose like a beak and black straggly hair, neither party were easy on the eyes. Great! this was all they needed, Bandits!

''What do you pair of unsightly rapscallions want?'' Chad demanded from where he was perched on the edge of Jared's lap, he also noted that Jared was now awake, sleep puzzled eyes taking in the scene.

''Let me handle this thank you'' Jensen sternly addressed the dragon with his alpha tone, the last thing he needed was Chad being his usual interfering nit wit self and making things worse. The dragon glared at him... (well at least Jensen thought it was a glare, facial expressions on a dragon were hard to determine) but he fell silent. He turned his attention on the two men and a slightly ruffled looking Misha.

''Hand over the prince or blue eyes here get it' Spotty piped up, spraying Jensen with saliva as he spoke, Jensen had to resist the urge to just stab him where he stood, he felt Jared shuffle beside him. Jensen knew he could easily take the man... probably both but he didn't want to risk Misha's life if he could help it, the coachman seemed a decent enough sort and he was obviously very fond of the prince, he certainly didn't deserve to die at the hands of this pathetic looking pair.

''You know we are not going to do that, please accept a little coin and be on you way'' Normally he wouldn't of offered coin but given the circumstances he thought a little pot sweeter wouldn't go amiss.

''He's worth a lot more than a 'little coin' to the King'' Beaky's voice was a lot more nasally than spotty's, so ransom was their game, they probably thought they had won the lottery when they saw a the expensive carriage, still he wasn't sure how they knew that it was definitely a prince inside and not some other member of royalty, then again no doubt tales of a young prince with a talking dragon had reached ears beyond the boundaries of Kettersmere particularly among spies and thieves, one look at Jared and perhaps it wasn't  so much a wild stab in the dark for them to put two and two together.

''I will not hand over the prince, so if you want to leave with your lives I suggest you accept the coin we have to offer and go about your way'' Spotty pressed the sword harder against Misha's back and the man choked on a yelp, to his credit his eyes looked down at his own blade and Jensen guessed he was calculating whether he would have time to reach for it before the sword speared his heart.

''Stop! please!'' It was Jared who cried out ''Please, I'll come with you leave him alone!'' Damn the princes stupid selflessness why couldn't he have just been the spoiled idiot Jensen had first assumed, that would of been so much easier on all levels.

''You will not go with them Jared, do you hear me' Misha practically growled, and although beta's were no were near as aggressive or easily angered as Alpha's, Jensen was quite impressed by how intimidating he actually sounded.

''Jared I will not allow you to go with these men, I am the closest thing you have to an Alpha right now and I forbid it''

''Might not be the best idea Jay Bird, these look like a pair of no good ass hats if you ask me'' Chad pointed out, although as that was pretty obvious it was largely unhelpful and Jensen would of preferred him to keep stcum. but Jared true to form wasn't listening to any of them and was already wriggling towards the men, Misha started to struggle against their hold automatically and Jensen reached out an arm pinning Jared back with one hand. Although mentally Jared seemed to be able to resist him there was no way he could ever over power him physically unless Jensen let him, and on this occasion he wasn't going to let him, but now he was at lesser odds as what he was about to do would have to be one handed. Using the distraction provided buy Jared's sudden heroics Jensen swung his sword with his free arm and within a second both bandits were less their heads. Jensen hadn't really wanted to kill them but they were asking for it and them killing Misha or taking Jared weren't viable options.

''Oh my god!'' Jared cried in shock, looking at the two headless bodies on the floor ''You killed them! let me go! let go of me!'' alarmed by the princes reaction Jensen released his hold immediately. Jared leapt from the carriage and dived upon Misha

''Are you okay? I would of gone with them Mish, I though you were going to die! I'm so sorry I called you a traitor'' the beta returned Jared's hug running his hand down his back ''It's okay Jared, I'm okay but you shouldn't of offered to go with them'' Jared said nothing but pulled away from the hug before climbing back into the carriage.

The remainder of the journey was oddly quiet, and Jared would barely acknowledge Jensen. _Now what had he done wrong?_

Setting up their tents and cooking a definitely deserved meal delivered them well into evening and Jared still hadn't spoken more than three words to Jensen, irritated by this he decided to take himself to bed, He had saved Misha's life and stopped the young prince from being abducted, quite frankly whatever cob on Jared had he wasn't interested, except that he was, but he wasn't going to admit it.

''I'm going to bed'' he declared standing up ''

''I'm coming with you'' It was a statement not a suggestion and the fact Jared wanted to share the tent with him after the way he'd been acting shocked Jensen so much he didn't respond.

''Heeeeyyy'' the dragon whined ''What about me?''

''Chad! you can have my tent and I don't want to talk about it any further''

''But what about the big fe..''

''CHAD!'' and Jensen stepped back slightly he had never seen Jared get angry at Chad before ''We both know that Big Feet don't mate with dragons so just stop it!''

''I'm not a dragon I'm a man!'' Chad actually sounded hurt '' and you think he's Mr so fuckin freakin tastic but he's going to take you to that horrible castle and dump you off with that old fart and leave you there, and I am going to be left to pick up the pieces, well this time I might not bother! you obviously value him more, just because he lopped off a couple jackass robbers heads! I would of burnt them to a crisp if they had lain one filthy mitt on you'' and he turned away folding his wings ( Jensen had never seen a dragon fold his wings before)

''Don't be stupid Chad! we both know you're frightened of fire and you're just being childish now'' and there was another new... a dragon that was frightened of fire?

''Good Night!'' Chad said haughtily and disappeared into one of the other tents

''Now see what you've done? Jared rounded on Jensen immediately after Chad had left them and they were standing in Jensen's own tent

''Me?'' Jensen couldn't quite believe his ears '

'Yes you! all your stupid heroics and now you've gone and upset Chad''

''Uh I think you upset him just fine on your own and besides who cares? that creature is a liability''

''Don't speak about Chad like that'' and Jared sounded genuinely pissed off ''He's there for me and he's right! you're going to go back to your life as soon as this is over, tromping around the globe pretending to rescue people or whatever else it is you do! and Misha will have to return to Kettersmere and I am going to be all alone and the only person who is going to be around to stop me going insane when that filthy old git uses me every night is Chad..... and now even he might not bother'' and Jared flopped down on the sleeping pod, hair falling in his face.

'' Jared, do you want to tell me what is actually going on here? because I have to admit I'm completely confused, I never asked you to share my tent and as for 'Heroics' if you mean saving your friend and stopping you from being kidnapped, and I mean actually kidnapped by actual not nice people then I'm not sure why you seem so mad about them.

''You killed people today and you act like it's nothing, is your heart really that cold?'' Jensen wasn't really sure what to say, he didn't enjoy killing people it was just part of his job sometimes, a necessary evil

''I'm a hired sword Jared, it's kinda in the title... anyway would you rather I had let them kill Misha?''

''No! I'd rather you had let them take me, instead of pinning me down like the stupid little omega I obviously am''

''Jared you know I couldn't of let you go with them and you're anything but a stupid little omega''

''Why because of the job?''

''No not just because of the job''

''Why then, Why couldn't you just let me go with them''

''You're sounding like you actually wanted to go with those two dirt bags''

''Well maybe I did'' and Jensen was suddenly speechless... something that happened a lot around Jared

''What... you wanted to go with those bandits? they could of done anything to you, that's ridiculous they probably would of killed you once they had the money, maybe done other stuff too, and you're asking me to just step aside and allow that?''

''Well that's exactly what you're doing anyway so why not? '' and Jensen suddenly felt like he had been bitch slapped in the face

 

 

 

 

A/N OOoooh another Angsty one, I promise the next one will be lighter, I didn't intend for everyone to have a fall out..... but I guess tensions are running high as we get closer to Kind Frederick. Thank you as always for your lovely Kudos and comments that make me bounce up and down when I see them .


	8. Chapter 8

''Jared that is so unfair!''

''Is it? so you're not being paid for this? so you're not going to just stand by and leave me there for King Frederick to force himself upon me?'' and Jensen wished Jared wouldn't be so implicit about the Kings probable intentions as it only made him want to smash things ''and  do you know what is worse? you keep making out like you actually care, being so protective, kissing me and jumping to my defense like that back there, why are you deliberately messing with my head?''

''Because I do care Jared'' and Jensen realized he couldn't keep denying how he felt to himself ''If you must know this is killing me! but I've told you already I don't have a way out of this, I can't save you from this'' and Jensen felt horrible at that and at Jared's bottom lip trembling as the omega tried to hold back his tears.''Jared you are without a doubt the most amazing omega I have ever met, you are strong and willful, you're beautiful, brave and intelligent but above all else Jared you are kind and selfless, I've honestly never met anyone quite like you'' and he was on the bed now and pulling Jared close to him, lips pushing against his, tongue begging for entrance and Jared allowed it, more than allowed it he reciprocated and it was hot! Jensen's Alpha was roaring and everything in his nature was telling him to claim the boy to hell with the consequences, he had to pull away or he was sure he would of taken it to the next level, and even if Jared had said it was what he wanted Jensen wouldn't take his virginity without being a hundred per cent sure.

They both lay panting on the bed for a moment

''I'm sorry'' Jared said finally ''I know you were just protecting us today, I ....I've just never seen anyone die like that before and it kind of freaked me out a little''

''It's okay I do get it, believe me, it's a part of the job I would prefer not to do but seriously guys like them they're nasty pieces of work and there is no way I am ever going to hand you over to anyone like that''

''What if King Frederick is like that?'' Jared was looking intently at him now

''I don't know'' Jensen answered because at this stage he honestly didn't but he hugged the omega closer to him as a gesture of comfort.

 

 

When they arose in the morning Jensen noticed something was different, Misha was going about breakfast in the usual manner but something had changed and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

''Where's Chad?'' and there it was! that was what he couldn't put his finger on, the dragon wasn't anywhere to be seen, he turned to face Jared who was emerging from his own tent presumably he'd gone to see if Chad had gotten over his mood from the night before.

''I thought he was still asleep'' Misha answered, his tone questioning

''No the tent is empty'' Jared sounded concerned and Jensen suddenly felt bad for him  thinking back to what he had said about Chad being there for him when there was no one else.

''He's probably still sulking, as soon as he smells breakfast he'll appear'' and Jensen reached out for a plate himself

''I don't think he would go off into the woods alone, not when he's got it into his head it's full of Big Feet and other unsavory characters''

Chad didn't turn up all through breakfast or when they were packing up to leave and Jared was getting more and more worried

''We have to find him Jensen, something bad could of gotten him, what if it's more bandits?''

''they will most probably spend five minutes with him and let him go'' and Jared rolled his eyes

''Please be serious for a moment, I know you two don't exactly get along but we can't just leave him here''

''We should at least look for him'' Misha agreed and Jensen thought that maybe he had a soft spot for the dragon too

''We don't know that he hasn't gone off of his own accord after your row last night, he's most likely hiding in the trees somewhere, he'll probably jump out at us at some point on our journey and find it hilarious''

''Well I'm not leaving without him so unless you're going to drug me again you will have to help me find him''

''Alright fine we'll look for him '' Jensen didn't think he had it in him to drug Jared again.

 

Jensen spent a good hour (which in his opinion was wasted journey time) searching for the dragon but he couldn't find any evidence of the devilish beast anywhere. He didn't want to disappoint Jared but he really had no clue where Chad had gone and even if he wanted to be found at all.

''Jared look, I'm sorry but we're going to have to move on, we can't stay here any longer, we've already spent a good part of our traveling time looking for him and to be honest with no obvious lead he could be anywhere by now, I mean he can fly for heavens sake, how the hell am I supposed to find him? and I hate to say it  but after yesterday maybe he has decided to try his luck elsewhere, I mean he is a dragon after all, maybe he's gone to mix with his own kind.

''Chad isn't a dragon, he's nothing like other Dragons, who would he have to talk to?'' and Jensen sighed, feeling just the slightest bit as though he were an adult shattering a child's dream ''Well maybe Chad isn't the only Dragon that talks, maybe his family talk too''

''Why won't anybody listen? Chad isn't a Dragon at all!'' The prince all but stomped his feet

''Oh yes I forgot he's really a man'' Jensen knew he was being sarcastic and perhaps it wasn't fair but really? Chad was a man? it was hard to swallow, he'd heard of witches maybe turning Princes into Frogs... and that was stupid enough in it's self but he'd never heard of one turning ordinary men into Dragons.

''Urghh'' Jared grunted, clearly frustrated at Jensen's lack of faith in the matter ''Well you can believe what you want but trust me Chad hasn't buggered off to live with a bunch of Gigantic fire breathing reptiles that don't even talk''

''Well whether he has or he hasn't'' Jensen placed his hands on the Princes shoulders, talking to him more kindly now ''He's not here, and we have no idea where he might be and we can't stay here forever in the hope he just comes back''

''I can't just leave him what if he is hurt?'' Jared protested

''How will we even know? Jared I know this is hard for you and I know what Chad means to you but the situation is hopeless we don't have a leg to stand on, finding Chad in these woods especially if he doesn't want to be found is like searching for a needle in a haystack, I'm sorry..... really I am'' and in fairness he was a bit, Chad might be an annoying little shit most of the time but he was still the Princes friend and he still didn't like to think of him getting hurt out in these woods. ''I guess we better go''

''Ok....'' Jared hung his head in defeat and Jensen could tell he still wasn't convinced.

It didn't help that he continued to bury his head making small snuffly sounds into his cloak for the duration of that days coach ride. Jensen was beginning to realize that no one could make him feel as terrible as Jared did, especially when he cried. That he decided was just the worst.

 

 

 

 

A/N This is really short I know but I am hoping to get the next chapter up tonight, but just incase I don't have chance ( As I am working between new yr and Xmas and keep having to get up early Woop! Woop!) I wanted to at least post something on this one. I know I said it would be happier this chapter but it just didn't work out like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 When they had finally reached their next resting post Jared still looked throughly miserable and was poking at their campfire with the metal rod they used for roasting. Nobody was speaking, Jensen hated to admit it but it was maybe a little too quiet without Chad around.

''So where you from?'' Misha broke the uncomfortable silence ''Originally I mean?'' his question was directed at Jensen

''Uh... Daristar'' He didn't seem to see any reason for not admitting that part at least ''I was born there... but guess I've moved around a lot you know with work... probably been or still am a citizen of every kingdom by now''

''No family?'' and the coachman arched an eyebrow and Jensen shuffled a little under his gaze ''not really... an uncle or two that's all, haven't see them in a while, my parents are dead'' and he was still sticking to the truth so he wasn't sure why he felt so awkward.

''Jensen that's awful, you don't have any parents!'' Jared had stopped prodding at the open fire and was looking at him, sympathy evident on his face and considering what his own family were putting him through Jensen couldn't understand why Jared thought it so horrible, of course Jensen's relationship with his parents had been very different and he wondered if that was just because he was an Alpha, he hoped not.

''I don't really think about it'' Jensen lied ''My mother died a long time ago'' 

''Oh, I'm sorry'' and Jared genuinely sounded so ''Have you always been a hired sword?'' Jesus was this 20 questions

''Ever since I turned 18'' he didn't add because he hadn't had much choice after his father died, and because he didn't want to answer any further questions under this scrutiny he was about to retire to his tent.

 

''Where the hell have you been?'' Jensen's head whipped round at the familiar voice

''CHAD!'' and Jared had leaped up from his position on the dirt floor, the dragon was hovering in the clearing  ''We looked everywhere for you, Jensen said hat it would be almost impossible to find you with no trail, I thought you'd run off.''

''I bet he did'' Chad gave Jensen a look of contempt

''Look here!'' Jensen felt quite indignant ''We looked everywhere for you, you little shit! what the hell were you playing at running off like that'' He was furious, poor Jared had been so upset and this idiotic beast was just messing everyone around, and then had the cheek to ask them where they had been!? 

Chad bobbed his tongue out at Jensen and ignored him, landing on Jared's shoulder ''I'm Sorry Jay Bird, I was just getting us a little insurance, because someone has to look out for us'' and what an earth was that supposed to mean? ''It took longer than I thought and when I got back you'd gone, good job I got the ability to view from on top or I mighta lost ya'' Jensen wouldn't be so lucky.

''What do you mean Insurance?'' Jensen demanded  and Chad puffed up his chest revealing a black leather necklace with a mouldy old bone attached to it, Jensen screwed up his nose ''What it Gods name is that?''  and to his amazement the dragon just nudged his nose with the tip of his wing.

''Mind your own, you nosy Oaf!''

Jensen threw up his arms ''Well this is just great, we spend half our morning looking for you, while you were off getting...getting'' and he glanced at the filthy bone again ''Whatever the hell that thing is supposed to be!'' but Chad wasn't listening to him, he was being fed fruit loops by Jared who was talking to his dragon excitedly.

''That was really brave of you going off into the woods on your own Chad, did you see any Goblins? What about the Big Feet?'' Jensen rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Chad's then obvious exaggerated retelling of his little venture.

''I think you might have to accept defeat on this one'' Misha came up behind him and patted him on the back, looking at him eyes twinkling, and Jensen couldn't help but smile then, maybe on this occasion he would.

 

 

Later that evening when Jared was curled up against him, (it seemed that them sharing a tent had become an unspoken agreement) Jared breached the subject of his 'Virginity' again, Jensen had been avoiding it, partly because he had no intentions of sleeping with Jared whilst he was upset about Chad and partially because he still hadn't made a decision on what he was going to do.

''I want to do this Jensen I like you.... and I'm sure I'm going to like sex with you much more than I will with King Frederick''

''Jared I'm not going to have sex with you'' There, he'd made his decision, it wasn't fair on either of them really, but especially Jared (Even though he kept insisting he wanted it) The thing that Jared had said about Jensen messing with his head had caught him off guard and made him see reality, there was no way they could ever pursue a relationship and if things didn't work out in Windsdale then Jared might meet someone else who he liked and someone who could offer him things Jensen just couldn't and he felt wrong and dirty taking Jared's virginity knowing full well it could never be anything more, when with someone else it might mean so much more, it was different for Omega's whether they fought against it or not ( As Jared obviously did) they were naturally more sensitive and in tuned with their emotions, If Jensen did this then it might impact more on the prince than either of them thought.

''Ok, you don't want to that's fine';' and suddenly Jared was getting up to leave and Jensen's arms felt painfully empty

''Jared ... please..look''

''No Jensen it's fine you're right, this is stupid, this can never be anything but a childish fantasy'' He was Jared's fantasy? that was kinda erotic '' I think we should stop acting like we're 'something' when we both know it can't be anything, we'll be in Windsdale soon and this will all be over.

 

Jared left the tent, and even thought Jensen knew it was for the best, his chest felt tight and his throat ached.

 

 

A/N and here is the chapter I have failed to post for the last two nights, we arrive at King Fredericks ahead of original schedule in the next one, the fic won't be any shorter and nothing that was already planned will change I just decided to do a few things differently ( Or should I say back to front). This is short because it is New Years Eve and I am trying to write this with my boyfriends friends round and a hyperactive two year old. It's hard to think let alone write. Sorry for any mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

The remainder of their their time spent together before arriving in Windsdale was fairly tense, Jared no longer shared Jensen's tent in the evenings and conversation was kept short and Civil, and although Jensen knew that it was better this way, that the distancing was necessary for them both to survive Jared's pending fate it still bothered him a lot more than he cared to admit, he missed the omega snuggled in his arms at night chatting and smiling, Jared didn't seem to smile at all anymore unless he was pratting around with Chad and even then the smile didn't quite seem to reach his ears and light up his face the way Jensen had grown accustomed to in their earlier days.

 

They were half an hour away from Jared's doom and it had grown so cold it had started to snow, small flurries at first that had then turned into thick heavy pelts the further North they got, Misha had, had to stop the coach a couple of times and Jensen was actually quite concerned about him driving in such treacherous conditions but he didn't like the idea of setting up a camp with the weather being so terrible he much preferred the idea of them reaching the castle before nightfall and the prince having a proper bed in the warm, although they had some provisions for weather of this kind they were no where near as prepared as Jensen would of liked. Jensen Sincerely hoped that the King would be gracious enough to let them all stay until dawn as he knew it would not be an easy task to make a second Journey like this within 24 hours. Poor Misha would be exhausted.

Pulling up outside the castle Jensen's first thought was that it wouldn't of looked out of place in a horror story, it was dark Grey stone with tall spindly turrets and there was mold growing where some of the stone work appeared to be cracked, rather than the falling snow Jensen thought lightening bolts would of been more theme appropriate.

''Heyy Jay Bird Look Out!!!!!!'' Jensen's head whizzed round to see a snow ball collide with the Princes's head

''Why Chad you little shit!'' and the prince was laughing now and bending over scooping up his own snowball, hurtling it in Chad's direction, the Dragon swooped just in time to miss it as Jensen felt it smash against his own long cloak

''Oi cut it out!'' he wasn't really bothered but he wasn't just going to stand there and take it, so half grinning himself he got ready to maim his own ball of the white thick snow at the giggling prince but got Misha instead who looked quite shocked when the freezing bundle hit him.

''I'll Get him for you Mish''' and Jensen thought that Chad had probably just been looking for an excuse to hurl one in his direction anyway so he brace himself for the attack from above closing his eyes....

nothing happened....

he opened them again, everyone had stopped where they were, and a man shorter than any of them, with dark Grey hair and a black fur cloak pulled up to his chin stood viably shaking in what appeared to be anger as ice water dripped from his snow covered hair ( Now he knew where Chad's snowball had gone) down his his face and onto his chin and neck.

''What in Gods Name do you call this tom foolery?'' when he spoke, each word was emphasized, and then there was a snort which Jensen knew was Chad, followed by a suppressed giggle that was unmistakably Jared, and then both of them were laughing incontrollable at the red faced angry little man. 

''You think this is funny?'' The little man obviously didn't and Jensen swore he saw his eyes flash yellow... _oh dear this wasn't good._

''No..no... I'm sorry Sir!'' Jared was trying to regain his composure but failing miserably

''It's your highness to you boy!'' the smile on Jared's face was wiped instantly and he immediately began to make his long legs bend into a clumsy courtesy pulling his cloak upwards, Jensen and Misha followed suit with quick short bows, Chad did nothing but he hovered closer to Jared's side.

''Prince Jared of Kettersmere Sir'' and Jared extended his hand politely to the King who looked Jared up and down a tongue running over his lip as he took and kissed the hand, Jensen was sure he saw Jared visibly shudder but he could of been mistaken with the light of day rapidly disappearing.

''No future bride of mine shall be permitted to play childish games, is that clear Jared? I don't want to see you making a fool out of yourself like this again I expect you to conduct yourself in a proper manner'' Jensen felt his heart drop right through his stomach when he saw Jared nod.

''Good'' He then turned to Misha and himself ''Please will you carry the Princes things through to the main hall, I shall have my servants take them up to our chambers from there''

''Of Course your grace'' Misha said politely, but then added ''Shall the Prince not be residing in his own quarters until after the Wedding?'' Jensen guessed he was trying to protect Jared in his own way, at least give the Prince a night or two to adjust ''Forgive me if I speak outside my station i just thought that it was common practice'' The King glared at Misha and this time Jensen definitely saw a flash of amber.

''I shall do as I see fit and I don't see that it is of any business to a mere servant'' He saw Jared immediately glance at Misha but true to his ever calm nature he just smiled reassuringly at the prince and began to unload the coach.

 

Once everything was unloaded the King guided them to main hall

''Now I can offer you both a bed for the night in the servants quarters if you would like and I can have one of our maids provide you a small meal, it won't be much but it should sustain you ready for your return journey, hopefully the weather will have improved by dawn and you will be able to make your way home, I offer my thanks and gratitude to you for delivering my Bride safely'' Jensen wished he would stop referring to Jared as 'His Bride' Jared was a person not a piece of clothing.

''Actually about that'' Misha spoke up again ''I was wondering if I might stay on in my position as the Prince's Coach Driver and transfer to Windsdale, I know that King Jeffery will not be opposed to the idea and it will save you having to appoint someone new'' So this had been Misha's game all alone, he had never intended to leave Jared alone.

''Thank you for your kind offer but unfortunately that won't be necessary, Jared shall no longer need a coach of his own, he won't be permitted to leave the grounds without his Alpha present... too dangerous I'm sure you understand'' Jensen felt sick, Jared was going to be kept a prisoner here?

''I like to go out'' Jared spoke up for himself ''I would like it very much if Misha could stay on, would you not at least consider it your highness'' and the submissive way in which Jared kept addressing the King was doing something to Jensen's insides, his Alpha was tearing to get loose, screaming at him to protect the omega.... _protect his omega?_

''No Jared, the outside world is no place for pretty little omega's as yourself to navigate unguided by your Alpha, it is for the best you will see''

''This Guy is so full of shit Jay Bird, tell the old  douchebag to do one!'' the King's eyes immediately shot up look at the dragon

''It talks?''

''You bet I do''

''What witchcraft is this? he should be eliminated, he's an abomination''

''Hey! who you calling an abomination? I hate to newsflash you here buddy but anyone ever told you you're an ugly yellow eyed creep!''

the King's eyes were growing wider now and then he spied the necklace around Chad's neck

''A wish bone? you would seek to deceive me in my own home, remove it immediately and I may let you live'' Chad looked at Jared

''Please Chad just give it to him''

''But Jay Bir....''

''Just do it Chad, and that's by order of your Prince'' The dragon stilled for a moment before turning to Jensen

''Come on then, cut it off! and watch my scales they're delicate'' Jensen removed the necklace handing it straight to the King although every fiber of his being was tempted to wish King Frederick banished to the Moon and see it this thing worked. Immediately after handing it to the man he wished he'd done exactly that as King Frederick rose his free hand and brought it down forcibly across Jared's cheek.

''You little Omega whore! you come here with magical instruments and talking beasts, you deliberately try to deceive me in my own home, I am your Alpha and you should show some damn respect'' 

''Now just a minute'' Misha had stepped forward now but the King wasn't interested in anything he had to say, Jensen himself could not move for fear of killing the King where he stood.

''Silence! you will accept my gracious offer a meal and a place to rest your head and then in the morning you will leave and you will take that talking parrot with you, If you do not leave I will be sorely tempted to have all of your heads on a stick for treason!''

 

''No! they're going aren't you? first thing they will leave'' Jared looked desperately at them, silently begging them not to cause a fuss

''I'm not leaving you with that monster! tell him the truth Jared and we'll go home, we'll go now I'll drive back through the snow if I have to for goodness sake your parents wouldn't want this'' Jensen was impressed by the Coachman's sudden spirit and he had to say he whole heartedly agreed.

''Jared please explain'' The King's words were more of a command than anything else

''I...I'm sorry your highness, My servant is correct'' Jensen also noted how Jared although seemingly wild for an omega knew exactly how to behave, dress and speak amongst other members of royalty, he had never once heard him address Misha as a servant and he was sure it was only for the benefit of King Frederick ''I was not happy about our union, It is no lie that I would rather remain unmated I apologize for any inconvenience caused and I am happy to take my leave, I'm sure my Father will find a suitable gift to have sent in order to try and make this up to you''

''You will stay here tonight Jared, and we shall talk....alone'' he added the last part looking at Misha and Jensen '' If you still want to take your leave with your pet and servants come Dawn then it will be so.'' Jensen didn't like the idea of Jared being alone with this horrible man but he was outnumbered in a fight against an entire King's guardsmen and it wasn't only his own head that was in  jeopardy with Misha and even Chad in tow. Even if they did make it out alive they would be tracked by the army almost immediately.

 

''Ok....'' Jared's Puppy Hazel colored eyes glanced at Jensen for a moment and for a split second held his gaze before answering the King ''We'll talk''

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

A/N and I just spent 15 minutes tackling with an error on the system to get on here and write this next chapter. Thank you 'Archive of our own' that is 15 minutes you owe me at the end of my life which the way I have been partying over Christmas may not be very long.

 

 

 

 

''We can't just leave him alone with that despicable man!'' Both Misha and Jensen were in a tiny cramped room in the servants quarters, it was very basic with just a few pieces of wooden furniture, and a twin set of iron beds, there was a toilet across the hall for servants use only. Chad wasn't with them he had been instructed to sleep in the kennels with the dogs, oddly enough he hadn't protested and Jensen hadn't really had time to process as to why that may be, he was just relieved that he hadn't.

''Don't you think I know that! I would like nothing more than to drive my sword straight through that King's smug head but if I act rashly and we're captured and killed where will that leave Jared? it'll most likely start a war in which Jared would become a very valuable hostage, I don't even want to entertain that idea'' the thought that Jared might have to stand by and watch their public execution only then to become a pawn in the middle of a raging war was worse (even if only a little bit) than the situation with King Frederick which maybe they could still somehow wriggle out of, he just hoped he didn't 'touch' Jared, so god help him if he laid a hand on the Prince against his will, Jensen would never be able to control his Alpha if that happened.

Misha crashed down onto the bed running his fingers through his messy Jet black hair, Jensen had never see the mild Mannered Driver in this state.

''It's just the Prince...'' Misha broke off and Jensen was starting to worry that maybe the Beta had more than just friendly feelings towards his Omega Master and really Jensen couldn't exactly talk what with his own inappropriate feelings but the thought still made him uncomfortable he was beginning to grow quite fond of the blue eyed man.

''You're not... I mean you and Jared.. do you..'' Jensen wasn't quite sure how to phrase it especially as it was really none of his business how Misha felt towards his Prince.

''If you're asking me if my feelings for Jared are more than that of a friend then the answer is no'' and Jensen couldn't believe how relieved he felt which wasn't really fair as Misha would probably be considered a marginally better match than himself although not by much, he doubted King Jeffrey would consider Misha as an acceptable suitor.

''He has a way of getting under your skin though that boy, he is a brilliant young man and I would lay down my life for him, for what it's worth I think he would of made an excellent King, not that his father would ever give him the chance'' no Jensen didn't believe King Jeffrey would.

 

''I've seen that tattoo on your shoulder'' Jensen stilled.... _did Misha know?_...''It's ok Jensen, you obviously have your reasons for doing what you are doing I'm not going to tell anyone but you know you could save Jared don't you? if we make it out of here and if you wanted to that is.'' Misha obviously didn't understand... well why would he? he had no way of knowing anything and Jensen hadn't told anyone so it was a foregone conclusion that he wouldn't have a clue.

 

''I...It's not that simple...'' He knew that sounded lame and Misha looked a little disappointed.

 

''Like I say.. I'm sure you have your reasons for what you did''

 

''Does Jared know about me? will he guess? or Chad?''

 

''I don't imagine so, your first name is fairly common in most Kingdoms and I assume you don't go by your real surname?'' Jensen shook his head '' I only know about your tattoo because my father did some work in Daristar a long while ago and he happened to mention the unusual design, I don't suppose it's commonly known outside of certain cliques... I also imagine it and you will have faded in peoples minds over the past 7 years, Jared would only of been 13 at the time and I'm guessing even if he did hear of it, it's long passed being of any consideration to him if indeed it ever was... you know what teenagers are like, I used to think Jared was never still long enough to think'' he laughed then '' He did well in his studies though, pity they'll probably never go to much good use''

 

Conversation died off not long after that, both men lost in their thoughts, Jensen's continually, unhelpfully drifting onto whatever horrors King Frederick could be inflicting upon Jared that he could do nothing about.

 

 

 

When first light came Jensen didn't need a wake up call, he was up and pacing the main hall alongside Misha waiting for the King and Prince to grace them with their presence. Jensen's heart was in his throat, he actually felt nervous and it had been a good while since he had been nervous about anything.

 

''Morning Losers'' Chad flapped into the main Hall and proceeded to Hover above their heads in his usual annoying fashion, he looked oddly pleased with himself about something but Jensen wasn't in the mind to care ''Any sign of our Little Lord Fauntleroy and Colonel Bimp?'' Jensen couldn't help but bite back a laugh at that.

 

''No not yet''

 

Then Jensen caught sight of them in the big archway, Jared was wearing a tunic of Deep Orange with gold trim, underneath which sat a loose white shirt, both were teamed against brown faun colored leggings and dark brown riding boots, the colors set off the Autumnal shades in his eyes, he looked breath taking as always. The King in Contrast was head to toe in Black, His fur robe looking strikingly like Crow feathers as it flapped behind him. Both Jensen and Misha moved towards them, Chad flew landed on Jared's shoulder.

 

''Chad please, you can't do that anymore, get off me!'' Jared's voice was unusually sharp when he spoke to his friend, Chad flew off immediately looking insulted, then pointedly landed to Jensen's surprise on his own shoulder instead and after his semi ferocious rebuking from the Prince he didn't have the heart to ask him to move again, He thought he saw Jared's face twitch a little but within a second his jaw was set again in an unmovable impassive expression. When he spoke it was almost as though he was speaking from a script, bored with practically no expression.

 

''Thank you very much for bringing me here, I am grateful for our safe passage, please feel free to stay for a short meal before your return journey and if you would give word to my parents that I have arrived well it would be greatly appreciated.'' The King placed a hand on Jared's shoulder and patted it slightly.

 

''Now, Now Jared we wouldn't want to be rude would we? why not let your friends stay and celebrate the wedding with us, I'm sure they will enjoy seeing you publicly claimed by your Alpha, it is a great and true moment for all involved''

 

''What are you talking about?'' The words spilled out of Jensen's mouth before he could stop them '' The Wedding isn't until next week?''

 

''I don't want to watch you being boned by this old Goat! what's great and true about that? It's disgusting, I thought you were going to tell him to sling his hook!'' For once Jensen felt he and Chad were on exactly the same page.

 

The King continued to smile but it was a cruel malice smile that Jensen wanted to wipe straight off his face ''The Prince and I had a little heart to heart didn't we darling?'' and to Jensen's horror he pulled his arm around the Omega squeezing them together, Jared's shoulders tensed but he didn't resist. ''Tell them this is what you want Jared precious''

 

''Yeah Jay Bird tell us this is what you want'' Chad's tone was mocking and it was said in a way that quite obviously meant he didn't believe for one minute it was what Jared wanted at all.

 

'' I have agreed to our Union and I anticipate that it will be a good match for us both, It will also cement the bond between our Kingdoms which will be within the interest of the people in both Lands, we will be in a stronger position should famine or war strike''

 

''Jared you can't mean this'' Misha looked as appalled as Jensen felt

 

'' I fear you insult King Frederick Misha with your unkind words and I can only beg him to forgive you on account that you and I have been a long time acquainted and that we shall miss each other as a kind master and dutiful servant might, although it would be more appropriate that you show him some gratitude for his continued hospitality, in any case the wedding will be going ahead tomorrow earlier than anticipated, It is with regret that my parents will be unable to attend, but if you would like to stay and celebrate with us you would be more than welcome, If not then I wish you a safe journey back to Kettersmere I would have it that we part on good terms but that is really up to you''

 

''Jared?'' Jensen was openly staring at the Prince, what had this King done to his strong Willful Omega? ''Jared...'' he whispered again and Jensen was speechless under the scrutiny of King Frederick and his men, anything he said in light of Jared's obvious obedience and willingness to his new marriage would be seen as extremely rude at best and at worse sabbotage?

 

''Yes Mr Winchester, was there something that you wanted to add?'' Jared was looking straight at him directly in the eyes.

 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - So I didn't get this finished over Christmas as planned and now I'm back at work so updates might be slower, that and my Bf keeps bugging me and telling me I am becoming a recluse and making me do 'Fun' things and go on 'Fun' Outings. I also got side tracked by J2 Madhatters which messed with my brain. Just to clarify though (in case anyone is starting to get worried) I still do not have a specific 'Ship' and am not wholly convinced by 'Speak the truth' I just like writing :) but now I have all sorts of extra mad writing ideas.

 

''Jared'' Jensen was still floundering when Jared addressed him directly ''You.... I mean is this?'' and he looked at the short red faced king and back to Jared again ''You're actually going to go through with this?'' he couldn't believe it, after everything, Jared was actually going to go through with this charade.

''Is there a reason that I shouldn't?'' It was like an arrow through his heart, Jensen almost choked, there were several thousand reasons why Jared should not go through with this, least of all because Jensen loved him.... that hit him with a jolt..... He.Loved.Jared.

Jensen cleared his throat and then spoke directly to the King ''Would you mind if Prince Jared and I had a word in private your Highness?'' he was expecting a flat out no. but he had to at least try.

''What could a hired sword possibly have to say to a Prince in private?'' the King arched his eyebrow and Jensen knew he was pushing things but he didn't care, he couldn't just go ahead and let Jared marry this brute who had smacked him round the face, if he was willing to do that what other things would he be willing to do when Jared was alone with no one to protect him.

''If I may be excused for but a moment, I'm sure whatever presses this man is much too trivial for be of concern to you my King'' and Jared flashed is winning smile at King Frederick, dimples and all. The King looked torn but he nodded weakly and Jared gestured for Jensen to follow him outside of the Hall.

 

Jared pulled Jensen into a small passageway by the staircase and Jensen couldn't help himself, he pushed Jared back against the wall by the scruff of his tunic and engulfed him in a rough passionate kiss before breaking away to a shocked Jared

''Jensen?'' he asked questionably, and Jensen still had him pinned forcefully with one hand against the wall

''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' and he actually heard himself growl

''Excuse me? what am I doing? I'm doing exactly what I am supposed to, exactly what this little mission was supposed to achieve, I'm marrying King Douchebag so you can just trot on home, that is unless you actually want to stay and watch me 'Publically Claimed' ''

'' Jared, you can't marry him! he hit you!''

''Uh, I hate to break it to you Jen but you sound like a girl''

''Oh so what? now you like a beating?'' and then he realized that Jared had used a nickname for him and it just stirred his Alpha even more

''Of course I don't! but this is what was supposed to happen! If I come back with you and my parents believe that this King is a bad egg, which they might not even believe anyway, then there will just be some other 'forced' marriage, this isn't going to end just because you take me home Jensen''

''You're lying to me'' and Jensen knew that he was, the connection  between them was so strong now he could almost smell the omega's lies '' There is more to this isn't there?''

''Jensen just drop it, you've done your duty now leave''

''Jared, I can't just leave you here with this monster''

''Well I don't see you have a choice, I have agreed to this, it's not your place to interfere''

''Okay, Fine if this is what you really want I will stay for the wedding''

''You what?'' Jared suddenly looked horrified

''I said, I'll stay for your wedding, I wouldn't want darling King Fredders to find us rude now would I?''

''Jen, you can't!'' and there was the nickname again that sent chills down his spine '' He's going to...in front of everyone... please don't do this! I can't have you and Misha and for Gods sake! Chad witnessing 'that' '' and Jensen almost crumbled at Jared's begging but the alternative would be worse, he had to get Jared out of this so leaving was absolutely not an option.

''I'm not leaving Jared, not unless you come with me, so it's your choice'' and with that he broke away and headed back towards the main hall.

 

Chad was flapping towards him immediately, Misha in tow

''What's happening? who fried Jay Bird's brain?'' and Jensen actually chuckled a little out loud despite the circumstances, was it just him? or did Chad grow on people? maybe it was just the days events

''He's really going to go through with this'' and Jensen wasn't sure what else he could add to that, Jared was going to marry that awful King and Jensen was going to witness what exactly? Jared's rape!? well to hell if that was going to happen, and he turned round to see what the dragons reaction was to that but he'd disappeared... what was it with that guy and the Houdini acts. 

''I can't believe Jared is actually going to do this'' Misha's brow was furrowed and his expression that of genuine concern.

''There is something up Mish, I just gotta get to the bottom of it, I mean we can't let that creep publicly claim Jared can we?''

''Absolutely not!'' was the coach man's response ''Where's Chad?'' and there was the million dollar question, He noted out of the corner of his eye how Jared had returned to King Fredericks side and was making an elaborate show of laughing and talking to the other members of the court, he was completely ( and deliberately) Jensen thought doing this best to ignore him and Misha, although he did see his eyes shift around the room seemingly alarmed...... was he looking for Chad? anyway Jensen was outta there he needed to think away from these morons. Tomorow was going to be a big day and he needed to be prepared.

 

 

A/N sorry short chapter but the next one is a biggy, I already got it drafted. Hope you all enjoyed... as always lovin the coments and Kudos.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sooo I'm not sure what to say on this one.......... but here it is :)

 

 

The hours until the ceremony passed far too quickly in Jensen's opinion, still with no further sign of that wretched dragon and Jensen still had no better plan than killing the King in cold blood, and that was certainly going to leave him in a lot of bother and would definitely mean going back to Daristar (If he could even get them out alive), but if it was the only way to keep Jared from this disgusting ritual then so be it He knew that Jared must have stopped taking his suppressants so it would be roughly 24 hours from then that he would go into heat, Although Omega's could have sex at any time, they needed to be in Heat to be claimed or impregnated, the suppressants they took prevented this from happening from just a 'one night stand' although technically Omega's were meant to wait for their one true mate most were advised to take precautions, if for nothing else but in case of an unwanted Alpha attack, It was a practice that Jensen very much agreed to, a lot of Alpha's had to struggle with their control over an unmated Omega in heat.

The wedding was late afternoon which tied in with Jensen's theory about them having to wait until Jared was close to heat, his heart was battering against his ribcage as he stood next to Misha against the other guests, he had tried to get a seat as near to the front as he could ( He guessed this might look a bit perverse to Jared) but needs must, if he was going to take this guy out then he needed to be as close as possible, Misha was clued in to the plan and had assured Jensen that he was trained in combat if a fight was necessary and Jensen was sure that it would be although he still hoped to maim the King badly rather than kill him.

Jared walked in, and although he was always absolutely delicious in Jensen's humble opinion, it was nothing to how he looked right in this moment, his long chestnut locks freshly washed and styled against his chin, he was wearing a loose fitting white shirt with the first buttons open revealing the start of a tanned well chiseled torso, his trousers were black leather (which showed off his tight bottom admirably) once again teamed with his black leather riding boots, in his hair were brilliant white beads, and although would be considered feminine in some respects they did not take away from his subtle masculinity. God Jared was beautiful, it was an undeniable fact, but Jensen immediately sensed something else as his Omega started to walk towards the front of the room (where Jensen and Misha were already poised) he could smell fear, the fear that was radiating from Jared was like an assault on his Alpha senses, it was then he noticed the King's horrible hands all over he Omega's backside and he wanted to immediately move in for attack. Everything in his Alpha now screaming 'Mine' 'Mine' 'Mine', he fought desperately against it knowing if he moved too soon it could ruin everything and put Jared at risk.

There was a priest doing some talking (Jensen wasn't particularly religious) his eyes stayed permanently on Jared not paying a lot of attention to the words until.

''You may now publicly claim your Omega'' he glanced around him, trying to ignore Jared's fear scent as it almost doubled, he and Misha were outnumbered by a long shot, it was practically suicide but Jensen couldn't allow Jared to be claimed by this hideous excuse of an Alpha, he would become little more than a breeding tool, his life continuous rape and probable beatings, Jensen would rather die than live knowing he stood by and let it happen, the King was now pushing Jared down onto the floor and on to his knees. Jensen heard a whimper as the King Reached for Jared's trousers and he reached for his sword, no doubt in his mind what he was about to do, he just hoped Misha was ready to follow suit.

Suddenly there was a blaze of orange light and an awful amount of screaming and yelling, Jensen saw a flash of purple and then fire, everywhere.

''Come on Jay Bird pull ya knickers up! we need to get out of here'' Jared who in actual fact didn't even have his trousers down let alone his knickers  ( thank god for that) hastened to get up from the floor immediately, Jensen noticed small wet stains on his cheeks and felt like he wanted to punch something.

All three of them scrambled to get out of the castle and towards the coach, already a couple of guardsmen on their trail, Misha was ready on the reigns as Jensen was pulling the coach doors shut, but there was no way they were going to get away in time, he closed his eyes momentarily waiting for the impending onslaught, where he would most likely lose his life, but after a few moments when nothing happened he opened them again, they were still in the carriage but something had changed, he couldn't hear enraged voices behind them any more. The the coach stopped abruptly and the door was pulled open.

''How the hell did we manage to get at least a week south of Windsdale?'' Misha looked like he had seen a ghost

''Wishbone'' Chad muttered casually, the necklace perched on the tip of his wing (Smug Dragon)

''Oh Chad!!!'' and Jared had literally leaped onto the small dragon pulling him into a huge bear hug ''Chad! you breathed actual real fire!''

''We needed an distraction so I could swipe the wishbone from that Old-timer''

''Thank you Chad, I know how much you hate fire, it must have been hard for you'' Jensen was gravely serious as he patted the dragons head, Chad deserved the credit he was due.

''Aw'' he flapped his one wing over in a gesture as though it were nothing '' No need to thank me, couldn't let my boy Jared get nailed by Gramps could I? besides, I saw your hand on your sword 'Tough guy' '' and with that the Dragon winked

''Really!? '' Jared was looking at him wide eyed now ''What were you going to do?''

''Jesus Christ Jared, Kill him if I had to! he was going to claim you, you would of been that disgusting little man's belonging, his.....his toy! what the hell were you even thinking agreeing to that? you almost got us all killed!'' and as soon as his alpha growled the words he wished he hadn't, Jared's bottom lip began to tremble and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

''I'm...I'm sorry, He said if I didn't go through with the wedding after my family had promised that he would declare war on Kettersmere, he said you and Misha would be held as prisoners and t..t...tortured and maybe even sentenced to death and that Chad.. and he gasped down a heavy sob now... he said that Dragon scales make b..b..'' and his sobs became heavier until Jensen couldn't bear it any longer and pulled the omega into a hug running his hands down his back to try and soothe him, the prince continued through broken sobs ''He said dragon scales make beautiful cloaks and t..that..that he would de scale Chad alive...in....in.....front...of me'' he broke off into a wail and Jensen heard the dragon cursing under his breath.

''That man truly is evil'' Misha's eyes displayed nothing but true loathing when he spoke and Jensen couldn't help but agree, they needed to make it back to Kettersmere as soon as possible, he had no doubt now that the Windsdale army would be hot on his trail, he was about to ask Misha if he was ready to continue driving when a scent his him knocking him sideways, then he heard a pained groan as Jared doubled over.

''Jared?? Jared what's the matter??''

''My heat'' the Princes face was flushed as he clutched his stomach ''It must of been delayed because of the stress''

 

_Shit! Jensen had forgotten all about that..... Jared was going into heat! what the hell did he do now?_

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sooo sorry I got caught up on SPN Gossip - that place is nuts but weirdly addictive! Anyway here is the next installment ( I have also been working..... meh... more SPN gossiping though lets face it) - BTW this is the chapter where the tag for 'Dub Con' comes into play but as the tag states I don't think it is really Dub Con and it wasn't written with the intent of any Dubious consent, but just in case anyone is feeling extra Judgy.. I did tag.

 

 

''I'll make up the tent's'' Misha was looking gravely serious at Jensen ''Do you want me to take care of Jared?''

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Jensen's Alpha flared erratically at the very suggestion his Omega should be taken away from him in his heat.

''I was merely trying to help Mr Winchester'' and he noted how Misha addressed him by his full name (well pretend name) '' I wouldn't want the Princes position to be compromised'' 

Jensen Growled and lunged shoving the driver against the side of the coach

''I would never harm the prince'' and then just as quickly realizing what he was doing he pulled away from Misha not wanting to harm the Beta, his concerns returning swiftly to Jared. Jared was doubled over in pain, Chad beside him talking in his ear, Jensen had to ready himself from tearing the small dragon away from him, what was wrong with him??

As soon as Misha had erected the tents Jensen carried Jared (who was rosy faced and flushed with beads of sweat) and laid him on their pod. He wrung a cloth out in a cool bucket of water and sat beside Jared's bedside.

''Jensen...'' Jared gasped through his feverish haze '' Jensen please it hurts so bad... I need someone to.... please Jen I'd rather it was you''

''Jared, I can't! please don't ask me to do this, you know what could happen, what if I lose control?''

''Jensen, I know you won't hurt me, please I can't go through a heat with nothing'' and the Princes slender frame began to rut against the bed sheets, it was clear his heat was causing him distress. Jensen's own body was betraying him, it was hard enough that the Prince was going into heat, especially when this man was made of his own very dreams, but it was another thing that he was begging Jensen do take him, Jensen would never of been able to 'take' the prince if he had remained neutral or worse asked him not to! but the sight of such a breath taking omega in his heat begging Jensen to take him really was too much, his alpha was beside himself. and suddenly he just couldn't help himself any longer, with the palm of his hand he pressed Jared hard against the Pod, pulling down his pants with his free hand down to just below his fine looking arse, Jesus Jensen wanted a piece, he pushed one finger around Jared's rim, delighting in the shocked groan he received , Jared was already producing slick, that was good, it meant that his first heat should be rather painless as long as Jensen was careful, which he would be.

''Are you sure about this Jared?'' and Jensen could hardly contain himself now, his Alpha completely taking over as he removed his own undergarments.

''Jensen Please''

and that was all it took.. his Alpha completely took control, all his own will power and strength diminishing as he straddled his Omega, lining his cock up with the Prince's tight but slick entrance, carefully guiding it in, the Princes pleasured groans and incoherent murmurings music to his ears.

 

Jensen wasn't quite sure how long they 'went at it' but he knew when he felt his seed ready to spill... _oh shit, oh no he couldn't_ and although Jensen's common sense was struggling to prevail, his Alpha was still completely in control when he spilled his seed and bit down on Jared's neck claiming the prince as his own.

 

As soon as the fog begun to clear he pulled himself off Jared and rolled to the side of him.

''Oh my god Jensen what have you done?'' the Prince was clasping his shoulder and looking horrified in Jensen's direction

''What?'' Jensen felt the color drain from his face, he'd _claimed_ Jared, he hadn't even asked him if it was ok, ''Jared I am so sorry, Jared I should never have..I didn't even ask Jared please fo... '' but Jared cut him off.

''I don't care that you claimed me, it's pretty obvious by now that I like you! what I care about is that they'll kill you! if not the Windsdale army then possibly my father!'' Jared looked like he was going to burst into tears

Jensen scooped the Omega into his arms... His omega... his mate....

''Jared I'm not going to let them kill me okay? I have some plans.... but first we need to get you home to your parents, your father has his own army you will be safer there while I address some issues that I should of addressed a long time ago.''

''You're leaving me?'' The Omega looked at him wide eyed ''You claimed me and now you're dumping me?''

''No! Jared I'm not 'Dumping' you, I can't explain things to you right now but I promise I'm not leaving you, it's just temporary

''I want to come with you, I'm your mate!''

''Jared please, you will be safer in Kettersmere and I promise I will come back for you, Jared I love you'' as Jensen spoke those words he could hear the sincerity in his own voice, he felt Jared snuggle in closer to him.

''I love you too Jensen'' he whispered sleepily  ''I love you too, and I want to come with you''

Jensen kissed the top of the Omega's head, in reality his plan was only half hatched and he wasn't even sure if he could achieve what he needed to without dragging Jared into it.

 

A.N Because this is a short one from me... I will try and get the next one up fast.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The Prince's heat lasted for at least the next few days, and despite the traveling in between they were the best days In Jensen's life so far, He could never of asked for a more beautiful loving Omega than Jared. Jared was attentive and receptive, he seemed to enjoy all sexual activity with Jensen, although he insisted that the pair of them would not be parted, he was Jensen's mate and with Jensen he would stay. Although Jensen was apprehensive about this, he could not bring himself to simply outright deny his mate of this, he hoped Jared's family would be able to bring him round. As they rolled up to the castle Jensen felt apprehension, but he knew it was the safest place for Jared.

''Jared!!!'' He heard a high pitched wail and the queen was upon her son (Clean hankie and all) in a second ''Oh Jared we thought you were dead'' Queen Samantha wailed, and despite Jared's struggles he could not get away from her vice clutches.

'' Mother Please!'' Jared exclaimed trying as he might to free himself

''Guards Arrest him'' Jensen heard the King's command before he had chance to defend himself, he was seized hands behind his back and knife at his throat, things not going quite the way he had planned.

''Father, Please no!!'' Jared had finally managed to release himself from his mother and was standing toe to toe at least a couple of inches taller than his father

''My son!'' the King clasped Jared tightly in a sudden embrace '' We heard word from the Windsdale army that you were kidnapped by this swordsman! we thought we might never see you again, did he hurt you Jared?'' 

''No Father he did not hurt me! do you think Misha... or even Chad for that matter would just go along with this man hurting me!?'' Jared sounded incredulous as he pulled away from his father in disgust.

''Jensen saved me! that horrible man! he was going to...'' Jared paused, obviously embarrassed about the situation, '' He was going to rape me father in front of people'' ''OOOHH'' The Queen wailed unhelpfully again into her handkerchief. The King released Jared and visibly stiffened

''So you ran away from the King? is this correct Misha'' and the King sternly addressed the Coach Man now ''My Lord'' Misha bowed ''We did indeed flee, but I have no doubt that, that man would have harmed Prince Jared in a most brutal way or I would not have aided such a cause'' The King nodded, seemingly accepting that Misha was not a guilty party in the affair.

''Misha you shall continue about your duties, I have no doubt given your families continued loyalty of service that you thought you were doing right by Jared, you are now excused'' Misha didn't move and the King gave him an odd look but continued, ''As for that Dragon Jared, I've put up with more than enough, I've spoiled and indulged you, It's about time that I embraced other Kingdom's practices and...'' but before he could continue Jared had thrown himself into the mud at his father feet.

''No Father ! No! please I'll do anything'' and Jensen alarmed at the princes begging struggled against the guards hold,a natural reaction to his Omega's distress, Chad in fact was flying quite high above anyone's reach.

''Jared?'' The King himself looked quite alarmed ''Jared? what an earth is the matter?''

''Please don't hurt Chad Father Please! I'll be obedient I promise, not that though please never that!'' and Jared was actually crying now at the Kings feet, big fat tears dripping down his face and neck.

''He thinks you're going to de Scale me alive'' Chad's words were flat as he hovered above King Jefferey,

''What?'' King Jefferey was clearly extremely confused

''Father please don't, I couldn't bear it '' Jared looked up at the King, fat tears in his eyes

''Jared I... I was just going to send him away.. to live with others of his kind... What barbaric practice is this you speak of? ''

''The other King'' Misha spoke up '' He said he was going to rip off Chad's scales one by one in front of the prince unless Jared continued in his agreement to marry him.''

''Oh! Jeffrey! Poor Chad!'' the queen was aghast staring at her husband, dabbing her eyes with the dratted Hankie.

''Are you going to have that done to me my King?'' and Chad sounded as serious as Jensen had ever heard him, and he he guessed that maybe Chad actually did see King Jeffrey as his King, seeing as he'd never addressed anyone apart from Jared with even a hint of importance.

''No!'' The King almost barked ''No Chad, that's not...... just no....I wouldn't that's..... I couldn't.... '' He looked at Jared down on the floor in the mud and then back to Chad again ''Chad I would never do that, know that no matter what has passed between us Dragon, I would never condone anything as cruel or Barbaric as that especially not to a friend of my own son'' It seemed enough for Chad, he went silent. ''Jared get up out of the mud, the damned Dragon can stay! you're ruining your clothes, what will your mother do with them!'' Jared stood, although he was covered in mud. ''So you ran away from King Frederick?'' Jensen couldn't tell if King Jeffrey was actually annoyed any longer or if he just didn't know what to say.''You do realize we're going to have a war on our hands now Jared don't you?, he's written to me telling me of your kidnap'' he gestured dramatically towards Jensen at this point

''Father Jensen didn't kidnap me, honestly he didn't'' The King shook his head

''Jared my boy , I pity the man that ever makes you do something you do not wish'' and the King suddenly looked tired and turned again to Jensen ''Well this is a fine mess! but if it is as you all say, King Frederick is not suitable for my son'' well at least that was a win! '' Mr Winchester please feel free to stay for a small supper and then be on your way, I will take care of Jared's needs from here''

''Umm Your Highness..'' and Jensen was well aware he could be taken from the map at any moment '' Your Highness, If you could release me now?'' Kinf Jefrey raised his arms and the Guards let Jensen go.

''Father Jensen can't go!'' and there was his stubborn little Omega about to get him killed

'' I beg your pardon?''

''Jensen can't go father! he's my mate''

 

The word's hung in the air between all of them.

 

 

A/N another shortie... but hopefully ok, you've all been really great and all your Kudos and kind comments have spurred me on loads!  thank you all ! :)


	16. Chapter 16

''He's what?'' The King looked Dumbstruck and the guards seized Jensen again _'great'_

''My mate'' Jared repeated, only this time he sounded less sure of himself

''You mated with my son?'' the King suddenly appeared and sounded livid as he turned to Jensen, Jensen didn't get chance to respond

'' Stop blaming him, let him go! I wanted it too'' Jared looked angry.. cute little nose scrunched up and eyes blazing, like the first day Jensen had seen him flinging cutlery around in his nightgown, he guessed some things never changed, King Jeffrey definitely had a habit of bringing out the worst in his Omega. 

''You wanted to mate with a Hired sword?'' The King was clearly dumbfounded

''You can't be serious, how do you expect to live? how can he possibly provide for you and keep you safe?''

'' I would of rather mated with a bandit than marry that awful King Frederick, but you didn't care about that!'' Jared stormed back in defense... not really answering any of his fathers questions.

''I was trying to do what was best for you Jared! find you someone who could offer you the life of a King'' The Prince scoffed at this and leveled with his father now, looking straight in his eyes.

''I could of been a King'' The words were strong with each one deliberately spaced out

''An Omega is too weak to be a King and you need to grow up young man and do your duty by your country, I could of forgiven you King Frederick even with the impending war, we could of found someone else more suitable but this! it's like you're deliberately trying to hurt me and your mother. I could have your so called 'mate' be headed for taking advantage of you when  you were vulnerable''  Jensen very much resented that statement and gave a low menacing growl, he felt one of the guards lose their grip slightly.

''Jensen didn't take advantage of me, and in case you hadn't noticed I am grown up, grown up enough to be sent away and be married to a stranger! therefore I am most definitely grown up enough to make decisions on who I do or do want to spend the rest of my life with, you hurt Jensen and I swear to god father I will slit my own throat'' Jared pulled the dagger from his waistband and held it against his Adam's apple, for the first time Jensen wished he had never let the Omega keep it.

''Bit Melodramatic Jay Bird, The Oaf is okay and all but...' Jared shot Chad a sideways look ''Okay.. Okay Jeesh I was only saying, who am I to shoot down this Romeo and Juliet revival you got going on here''

''Do Something Jeffrey!'' the Queen squealed, it pierced Jensen's eardrums, for a moment he even feared he'd gone deaf.

''Jared put the dagger down now, Your father isn't going to have me killed are you?'' Jensen looked towards King Jeffrey as he commanded his Omega, hoping the King would see reason and at least follow his lead, Even if he went back on it later once Jared was safely removed from dangerous implements.

''I won't put it down, I won't let him kill you'' Jared wouldn't look at his Alpha in his disobedience, Jensen was reminded once  again of how rare in his strength Jared was, it made his chest swell with pride, his omega was unique, Jensen liked it, there was no one like his Jared.

''Put the knife away and I won't have him killed, there are other ways to separate you, I'll call a council and have someone send for a witch to unbind you meanwhile he can fester in the dungeons, and realize how lucky he is that he crossed a merciful King, once it is done he can leave here and never return, or next time I won't be so lenient'' Jared hesitantly put the knife back in his waistband, Jensen was sure there was a collective sigh of relief.

''He'll never agree to an 'Unbinding' will you Jensen?'' Jared looked a bit tearful now, biting at his bottom lip

''He's not sending for a healer Jared, he's sending for a witch!'' Healers removed mating marks only if an Alpha consented and only if the Omega was not too vulnerable to withstand the parting and was also a willing party, it was usually in the case of a no longer happy 'Pairing' it happened from time to time. King Jeffrey was sending for a witch, a witch would rip Jensen's mark from Jared with or without either of their permission ( Normally it was just without the Omega's but in the case of a King he knew his consent would be irrelevant too) it would be painful physically and emotionally for them both, and Jared would still have to mate with another Alpha to completely irradiate their bond (witches could not perform the act with the grace of the healers it was always messier and required more than just their magic, they lacked the skill to purify) until this happened Jensen would still need to be near his mate on a regular basis or it could drive either him or Jared crazy. '

'Where are you going to get another Alpha from so quickly?'' Jensen addressed the King

''You can stay in the dungeons until I find someone suitable, you'll be near by enough to serve your purpose and your bond will be suitably severed not to cause too much pain for my son'' ''No!'' Jared gasped

'' No Father listen to me! I don't want this, I won't willingly go with another Alpha, Please!'' Jared was panic stricken, Jensen could feel it.

''Jeffrey might we at least have a little tea before we make any rash decisions dear'' At times Jensen couldn't work out whether the queen was completely bat shit crazy or the only sane one among them.... he honestly didn't think it was the latter but nor did he completely believe it was the first

''Tea??'' The King sputtered

''Yes Tea Jeffrey, you know the nice relaxing kind that makes everyone calm down, I see no need for all this excitement, it is doing nothing for my poor frayed nerves'' she simpered slightly at the King, fluttering her big blue eyes, blond curls framing her still (though no longer a young woman by all accounts) remarkably pretty face.

''Very well woman'' the King relented although he still looked utterly perplexed

''although I fail to see what a hot drink will solve, guards take this man to the dungeons at once''

''Mr Winchester will be joining us too, he isn't running off anywhere Jeffrey, like it or not he is mated to our son, and I honestly don't see what harm offering the man a beverage will do, that is unless you are suggesting us barbarians now, I for one certainly don't want to be compared to Lady Cortesse, the woman doesn't even so much as offer a glass of water, not even when the Duke came to visit, Imagine that Jared! the duke! and not even so much as a glass of water! '' the queen was leading the way towards the castle Jared and Chad either side of her, Jensen was once again freed and following behind a quite clearly irritated but resigned King Jeffrey. Misha had returned to his duties upon seeing Jensen's release.

''I simply can't imagine it mother'' Jared responded with a sideways glance at Chad behind her back who snickered

''Tell me dear was Frederick really as awful as you say''

''Simply horrid mother, and he always dressed in black'' ''Good grief'' the queen sounded horrified ''Did you hear that Jeffrey? King Frederick always dressed in black''

'' Yes I heard I'm not deaf and really Samantha! I don't see what the color of his clothe.....'' but the queen wasn't listening

''You know how I cannot stand it when people insist on always wearing black... very morbid indeed, untrustworthy in my opinion, I mean what sort of people must they be without even a splash of color, we don't want Jared married to someone always wearing Black, imagine if people saw him visiting, what might they think''

''Probably nothing, must you talk such gibberish woman'' Jeffrey retorted grumpily but the queen was still ignoring him

''Good lord no, they might think someone had died! lucky escape we've had there I think, I bet he didn't even drink tea''

''No mother, I saw him drinking rum''

''Oooooh Rum! Heaven's Jeffrey, wearing Black and drinking Rum, our son nearly married a pirate! Do you drink Rum Mr Winchester?'' they were in the Large castle kitchen now and one of the maids was scuttling around them making tea and sandwiches.

''No, I don't your Majesty'' and it was true, Jensen was more of a scotch man himself

''No...I should think not! Vulgar drink it is too, and what a lovely Green tunic you are wearing, I must say it really brings out the color in your eyes'' King Jeffrey muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes.

''Don't mumble dear, If you've got something to say please speak up you're a King not a farm boy use your words'' The maid was pouring them all tea from a massive over the top bright pink teapot.

''I just don't see what any of this has to do with anything Samantha, surely you can't agree to our son 'Pairing' with a hired sword''

''I'm not sure I agreed to him being married off to a pirate either!''

''King Frederick is not a pirate!''

''Well what do you propose we do Jeffrey? force our only son to mate with someone? keep Mr Winchester locked in the dungeons for the rest of his life? or did you really intend to sever this young man's head simply for being foolish enough to fall for our son?''

''Foolish?''

''Yes very!'' the queen replied but she still kept glancing doe eyed in Jared's direction as though in reality the boy could do no wrong.

''What will become of him Samantha? you can't expect our son to live a life on the road, and I'm not sure it fair to expect his cousin to keep him when his time comes to reign''

'' It may not be what YOU wanted Jeffrey and maybe not what either of us would have chosen but except it, it's done. what would you do if Jared was with Child? take away his mate?? whilst he is with child?? I've thought you a good many things in our years Jeffrey but cruel and heartless were not among them'' Jensen hadn't even thought about Jared being with child, he'd never considered children with his line of work, and it should probably terrify him and worry him a great deal, but oddly it gave him a little flutter in his belly to think of his omega with a little 'tiny Being' growing inside of him, made by just them. The thought of Jared going through that alone or with some other Alpha that he didn't really want was heartbreaking.

''You can't take Jared away from me your Highness, especially whilst we do not know if he is with child, despite what you may think of me I really do love your son, I will only do what is best for him'' and now Jeffrey looked like he was having an inner battle

''Please father'' Jared's hazel orbs were wide and endearing, searching his father's face ''I really won't mate with anyone else willingly, you will not force me will you? especially not if I might be with another's child'' The King let out an almighty sigh and sent his head crashing into his hands

'' No Jared of course I will not force you to mate with someone, I am your father not some monster but I really don't see how this union can work''

''Oh how lovely it will be Jared !'' The queen was off again clearly not wanting to listen to any of the King's negativities to her sons new partnership ''we can have a proper ceremony and Jared can wear the wedding gown that was meant to be sent for his wedding with Frederick

''I'm not wearing that horrible frock mother! it makes me look stupid! '' Jared was scowling

''Nonsense Jared you look pretty as a peach, and Mr Winchester here will look simply ravishing in a new suit''

''Please call me Jensen'' Jensen decided all this 'Mr Winchester' business was getting a little too surreal

''Just wait a minute! And stop your rabbiting woman'' King Jeffrey was holding up his hands''I need to know how you intend to support and look after my son Jensen?, If you aren't able to, whilst it seems apparent I can't and won't force you to unbind maybe you would consider it of your own will if you cannot provide for him properly, It would be selfish even if Jared were heartbroken now ! his heart would mend Jensen, think about this seriously. You could still come and see any child should there even be one whenever you wished.

''My heart would never mend Jensen, Don't listen to him, we'll be fine!''

''Please Jay Bird! enough already you're making me want to vomit'' Jared ignored Chad

''The thing is Jared, your father might have a point..... and not for the reason's you might be thinking.... there is something I haven't told you'' Jensen decided it was time to come clean.

 

 

 

A/N Sorry if many mistakes in this.... I wrote it on literally four hours sleep, I will try to edit it but wanted to post asap, Thanks to you all as ever for your kind comments and Kudos :)


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

''Look... there is something I need to tell you'' Jensen was mainly looking in Jared's direction ''I'm... I'm not a hired sword.... well I am .... but thats not what I should be'' Jared who had walked round the table came to stand next to where Jensen was seated was looking down at him with concern

''What do you mean Jensen? not what you 'should' be I don't care what you are we'll be fine don't listen to father he worries that's all'' The King grunted slightly at this but didn't speak.

''No Jared that's not what I mean.. I'm sorry I should of been honest with you I just hope you can forgive me''

''Jen you're starting to worry me now, what are you on about? '' Jared's brow was scrunched and he genuinely looked confused.

''I'm a King Jared... '' and to his surprise Jared began to laugh, the rest of the party looked totally bewildered

''Oh come on Jensen! you don't have to make up this crap! I'm going to marry you and we're already mated, you don't need to do this''  First thing Jensen realized was that he'd never heard Jared cuss before, the second was that nobody believed him, this was just embarrassing!

''No I am! Jared please listen to me''

''Yeah right and I'm the Queen of Sheba'' Chad cut in, laughing alongside Jared now, high fiving him with his wing.

''What so you believe that your dragon friend is a man! but you don't believe that I could possibly be a King'' Jensen could feel himself getting angry now, how dare they make fun of him like this when he was bearing his soul. Jared immediately stopped laughing

''Chad IS a man, Jensen what an earth has gotten into you? ''  Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but before he could continue another voice interrupted him, it was Misha's, Misha was standing in the large archway entrance, Jensen wasn't sure how long he'd been there but it was obviously long enough.

''He's the Missing Prince of Daristar''

''Misha?'' it was King Jeffrey who spoke now, his voice softer than normal with a hint of something to his tone that Jensen couldn't quite fathom ''Misha why do you believe this man is the missing Prince?''

''He has their family tattoo your highness, why else would a member of the Daristar royal family be hiding out as a 'Hired sword' with the same name as the missing Prince?''

''Show me the tattoo, now boy'' King Jeffrey commanded, Jensen did as he was told and the older King gasped '' We thought you were dead.... everyone thought you'd perished''

''Oooh you poor boy'' the queen walked over to Jensen and threw her arms around him '' We thought you'd been kidnapped and eaten by Goblins'' ok so at least Jensen knew where Jared had gotten that idea, he couldn't be bothered to correct the Queen at this moment in time either.

''I was kidnapped by Goblins, but I'm fine really.... they're not quite what people seem to think'' and he left it at that, he suddenly realized that Jared hadn't spoken since Misha had confirmed his revelation.

''Jared? are you ok? '' Jared was looking at him, the expression on his face unreadable ''Jared answer me, I know this is a shock..''

''A shock?'' Jared's tone was ice cold ''You were a King all this time? and you were going to let me be married to that disgusting King Frederick.... was the though of being with me really that bad Jensen? so bad you had to lie to me and take me to be mated with someone old enough to be my grandfather who nearly raped me'' everyone winced at Jared's ferocious words, especially Jensen. ''What was it that made you give in, in the end? was it just my heat? another typical Alpha who couldn't control himself?''

''Jared no... No! it's... It wasn't like that, it isn't like that you don't understand''

''Well make me understand Jensen! In fact no don't bother, Just get out this castle and get out this Kingdom, I don't care what made you run away from your duties,you told me that  your mother and father are dead, or was that another lie?''

''No Jared, that's the truth, I swear to you that is the honest truth please''

''So you'd shirk the responsibilities of your country? leave your people without a rightful King... and for what? to run around the kingdoms pretending to be some sort of hero, well you're not a hero Jensen you're a coward and a user and I don't care to be 'mated' to you any longer''

''Jared won't you even listen to what I have to say,please'' Jensen felt pretty dumb, an Alpha begging his Omega to listen

''I don't think so Jensen, I've heard enough of your lies, I might just be a weak little Omega but I am no fool, You might have taken advantage of me whilst I was in my 'Heat' but I am certainly not about to let that happen again. We will be separated and that is final'' Jared seemed so different all of a sudden, less of the cute young prince he had become accustomed to and more of a hardened warrior stood before him.

''I would never take advantage of you!'' Jensen could feel the rage of his Alpha and he was struggling to contain it ''If I leave here right now then we will both be at serious risk! and I won't agree to a 'separation' not like this... not until you listen to me at least''

''Don't think you can threaten me, this isn't your kingdom and King or not you still took advantage of a Prince, I'll have you locked in the dungeons until you come to your senses'' Jared proceeded to bark orders in the same fashion as King Jeffrey, the King himself did nothing to stop his omega son, seemingly gob smacked by the turn of events, the queen too.

Jensen was seized, there were too many for him to fight

''Jared, I think you should listen to him'' Misha looked desperately at his friend ''This isn't like you, at least hear what he has to say''

''Please Misha, return to your duties there is nothing this traitor can say, he has I am sorry to say taken us all for a bunch of fools, no doubt he was just after a wet hole and my fathers money''

''Jaybird I think you might be over doing this a little, I mean I just don't think King Oaf here is that much of a mastermind... I don't think he has some cunning plan.''

''Chad please! don't interfere'' Jensen could see tears in the corner of Jared's eyes now, but he blinked them away furiously ''Take him away by order of your prince, and if he resists use the chains''

''Jared!'' Jensen was mortified and close to tears himself ''Jared I won't give in, not until you listen to me''

''Well then I hope you're not attached to your head'' he heard the waiver in the Princes voice, he knew Jared was mad at him and that was understandable, but to threaten to have Jensen killed, it was too much, Jensen always thought of himself as a good strong Alpha but at those words he felt himself crumple, his beautiful Jared threatening to have him killed it was too much. He looked at his mate one last time, he could feel tears slipping down his face.

''You would have me killed?'' Jared turned away from him

''Guards please just get him out of my sight''

 

 

 

A/N Well I certainly didn't intend for this chapter to go like that... but there you are. Sorry about the longish wait and I hope Jensen's revelation isn't too disappointing, but it was always going to be that he was really a King, it was once of the  plot points that I have never had any intentions of changing or altering, the rest of the chapter however... just kind of happened.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Jensen's arms were pinned limply in chains above his head, his prison was as grim as could be expected and he couldn't shake the aching in his heart from knowing that it was his beloved Jared that had put him there. His own kind hearted omega that had done this to him. Jensen's arms ached and he sincerely hoped Jared hadn't really meant his comment about having him beheaded because although Jensen was no coward he was quite attached to his head and he really didn't want to die especially not at the hands of his own mate. He had been strung up like that for hours and was beginning to think maybe Jared was just going to leave him there to rot when he heard the huge iron door to the dungeon creak open.

''Jen'' He heard a small voice that was very familiar to him

''Jared is that you?'' He was both relieved and apprehensive to hear his partner, the omega came into view and stood before him, his eyes were all red and puffy and his bottom lip seemed to be trembling ever so slightly although it looked like he was trying hard to hide this.

''Jen are you ok?''

''What do you care?'' Jensen but out more aggressively than he had intended

''I...I don't'' Jared stumbled over his words a little ''I just came to see if you had come to your senses yet about our separation'' Jensen felt bitter disappointment at this statement, he had half hoped that Jared had 'cooled off' and come to apologize and let him go.

''I shan't give you a separation and that is final, so question is what do you intend to do about that? still planning on having my head chopped off, is that what I really deserve Jared?'' Jared looked away

''I don't need to have you killed anyway, Father can just get the witches to do it''

''Then you'll have to find yourself a new mate pretty quick! or do you intend on keeping me locked away like this even after you force a separation, keep me trussed up like this so you can ride your heats out until you find someone new''

''God Jensen... no I ... '' Jared's words drifted off ''I mean... I know you are an Alpha and I'm an Omega but that's... I mean that's like rape I would never do that''

''It's only rape if I don't want it'' Jensen answered truthfully, he knew no matter what the circumstances he could never not want Jared

''I know... but still it's not right, it's not how it should be between two people that are mated.'' Well at least they agreed on that, Jensen couldn't say he particuarly relished the idea of being kept as a fuck toy, the idea was humiliating, even by an omega as gorgeous of Jared.

''So if not that then what? should I be honestly taking your threat to have me killed seriously? because if you want to 'break' me Jared then go ahead tell me that's your plan because I know the minute I hear those words fall from your lips I'll be a sobbing useless mess of an Alpha, maybe because I'll be totally honest with you I'm a little..... well maybe a lot scared of dying, but mostly because the thought of the one person I love more than anything in this world commanding it is the worst thing imaginable to me''

''Oh Jensen!'' Jared's voice was weak and unsteady as he crashed to the floor to kneel beside Jensen ''Why did you use me like that Jen? why lie to me all along? you've made me look so stupid I thought you were really in love with me'' his omega was sobbing, his hands reaching out to stroke Jensen's cheeks then press gently over his shackled wrists ''You poor thing, your wrists are chaffed and bleeding, If I let you go do you promise not to punish me'' Alpha's could punish their Omega's, it wasn't exactly unheard of and Jensen would be well within his rights to be livid with his Omega for doing this to him, whilst he guessed King Jeffrey wouldn't just step aside and let it happen in his Kingdom, there was very little he could do to protect Jared outside these walls, the law was mostly on the Alpha's side, and a King's power would only stretch so far in that regards.

''No. I should but I won't''

''Thank you, I won't be disobedient again I'm sorry'' Jared produced a small metal key, the shackles popped open, and Jensen was only too pleased to have the use of his arms back. He was so preoccupied with his new found freedom that he wasn't really registering what Jared was saying.

''I know that you might not really want me and perhaps you only ended up with me because of my heat but I am your Omega now and I promise to try harder, I'm not very good at obeying Jensen you should probably know this by now'' Jensen's mind started to catch up

''Jared what an earth are you babbling on about, you couldn't obey any Alpha even if you tried it's just not the way you are''

''Oh'' Jared was looking down at the floor looking deflated, Jensen shuffled over to him engulfing him in a bear hug

''I don't want you to be like all those other Omega's Jared, I want you to be you, I like the fact that you are different, I don't want a submissive mate who is going to hang off my word and give in to my every whim, I've never wanted that, Jared I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you.....as for punishments I can promise you right now I will never 'punish' you I don't agree with it'' In honesty Jensen wasn't even sure what he would do.... he could never beat Jared or anything like that, the thought was horrifying. ''So I take it this means you no longer plan on having my head separated from my neck?''

Jared's sobbing grew harder ''Surely you knew I could never do that, I don't have it in me to do that, I love you too much Jen''

''I don't think you are that cruel either''

''I'm not... honestly Jen I'm not, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry I would never of let any harm come to you I was just so angry''

''Please Jare stop apologizing, I should never of lied to you and I am truly sorry for that, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you, I wanted to mate with you, I do want 'us' there is no lie in that I swear''

''So what's the big deal, why not just tell me you were a King?''

''Because I'm not.... it's complicated, I 'should' be King but my uncle Alistair he'll kill me if I ever step foot in Daristar again, he already thinks I'm dead, I faked my own death.... those Goblins, their leader... 'Crowley' I owe him one, don't get me wrong Goblins are NOT nice, they are mean and greedy and selfish and the only deals they make are ones that they think will benefit them in some way, but they don't eat people and Crowley helped me.

''So your uncle thinks your dead?''

''Well I think so, even if he isn't completely convinced I don't suppose he cares as long as I stay away, it's less messy for him to just believe Crowley's lies and let it go, it looks better on him if there is no body. I'm not a threat as long as people believe the legend of the missing Prince and no reason with a story like that for people to be suspicious of my poor 'loving' uncle who lost both his brother and nephew in one foul swoop''

''And what legend is that?''

''That I ran away from my Kingdom on my father's death bed because I was overcome by grief, I was attacked and killed by Goblins.... quite possibly eaten''he laughed slightly at the latter part. Crowley was many things but the thought of the Goblin King munching away on his dead carcass was truly bizarre.

''Jen that's terrible, your uncle doesn't care that you could be dead'' Jared was shaking his head now

''My uncle doesn't care about anything as long as he gets to be King, Bobby says he even poisoned my father in the end he became that impatient, his own brother for goodness sake! and me? well Bobby says he might not of killed me but he definately planned to have me sold to the giants as a human slave, had every last detail of my 'unfortunate' kidnap planned, if it had been foiled then who knows what he would of resorted to, so I ran. I was a lot younger at the time, I was scared and I didn't know how to fight my uncle, him a seasoned warrior with advanced knowledge of how to run a Kingdom. I was just a novice and a scared young man.... more of a boy. I valued my life and my freedom Jared so I decided to do the only thing I could to ensure I kept both, and that was to stay as far away from Daristar as possible, and then I met you.... and at first I just kinda hoped King Frederick would turn out to be 'Amazing' and that he would look after you and then I wouldn't feel so guilty and you would be safer with him than with me.... then after I met him I knew there was no way I could leave you there....it was then I realized that I was in love, for the first time in my life''

Jared was on top of Jensen now, kissing him full on the lips

''Jen your story is awful, here's me moaning about my folks and my life and there's you, your parents dead andyour uncle prepared to have you enslaved or worse if you ever o home, what are we going to do?''

''I... don't know Jared, I really don't but that's why I felt I had to come clean'' Jensen himself had his hand round the back of Jared's head, fistful of hair passionately returning the Prince's peppered kisses, legs coming up around Jared's middle to pull him further into him ''If you're going to be with me then you need to understand the dangers... Alistair can never find out I am alive and that I have a mate, a mate means babies which means heirs... do you understand? do you still want to be with me Jared  now that you know everything?''

''More than ever'' Jared gasped out a breathy moan as Jensen's kissed trailed his neck and fingers reached up to unbutton his shirt

''Then I guess we'll see what it is like to have sex in a dungeon..... do you want to use the shackles baby?'' there was a hint of humor in Jensen's voice..... but he wasn't entirely joking.

 

 

''Just come here'' Jared moaned and Jensen allowed his Omega's hands to come up and start undoing his pants, Oh he was going to enjoy pressing into his omega like this.

 

 

 

A/N Sorry.... I'm not much good at writing porn so I decided not to write a whole sex scene here... sooo we got a little more info on Jensen's back story and the boys made up. Sorry my chapters are short, they still seem to take me ages to write. Sorry for typo's wanted to post before bed and it's 3am so please forgive me.


	19. Epilogue

A/N So I decided to definitely write a sequel and maybe even turn it into a trilogy, I probably should of tied the ending to this part up in the last chapter and failed to because I'm so indecisive, so this is kind of the epilogue for this Part.... if you know what I mean *I'm confusing myself* anyway... Onwards!!

 

 

***************************************************************************************************Epilogue************************************************************************************************* 

Jensen lay next to his mate in the princes large fourposter bed, Jared was asleep in his arms oblivious to the careful way Jensen was stroking his hair and caressing his pink tinted cheeks. Jensen had never felt so contented and utterly afraid all in one go. He was elated to be finally marrying Jared and with King Jeffreys blessing (something he never thought he would achieve) it seemed that even the older King was no longer able to stand in the way of their obvious quite possibly foolish love for one another.

His fear though almost outweighed his euphoria, there was a war coming.... King Frederick had made it clear he was not going to back down, he had been 'Promised Jared' and now he was claiming to have been 'set up' and deliberately humiliated. There was no way that Jensen or King Jeffrey were going to let that despicable excuse of an Alpha anywhere near Jared ever again, that was abundantly clear, they would go to war for Jared.

The main problem they faced was that the Windsdale army was a lot larger than that of Kettersmere, although rumored to not be as skilled. In was Jensen's own army that was the largest of all the Kingdoms and whilst he had, had some 'King' to 'King' discussions with King Jeffrey he still failed to see how he could take back command of his Kingdom from his uncle even with Kettersmere as an Ally, not only that but revealing that he was in fact still alive was a huge risk, Alistair could not know about Jared under any circumstances, Jared was the most important person in the entire world to Jensen and his safety was the most important thing, his hand moved to rest on Jared's belly and the omega wriggled slightly and snuffled his his sleep, they wouldn't know until Jared's next heat if he was pregnant, but if he was... just the thought of Alistair or King Frederick being in the same breathing space as Jared made Jensen want to burn down whole cities with his rage. No one was going to come between him and his omega and if at all possible that was only intensified by the idea of Jared being with child. Jensen would protect his mate with his life no matter what lay ahead for their future.

 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N I hope this gives some direction as to what the next part in the series will be about... I can give a little spoiler in letting you know it starts with Jared's Big day... but will he be wearing his 'wedding frock' ?  Many thanks to all those who have stayed reading this your comments and Kudos have really spurred me on and I can only hope you will continue on with the next part... which I hope to get started on as soon as I have finishe 'Ties & Shackles'


End file.
